Everything And Whatnot
by KenRik
Summary: RyoSaku 1shots. The Tennis Prince. If you want to know what true love is, look me up. A story in which Sakuno is a stewardess and Ryoma, her ward. Read the latest chapters first.
1. White Day

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Takeshi Konomi. If I did though, there would be a FEW MORE hints of Ryoma and Sakuno's canon-ness. 3

A/N: SUPER EDITED. I scrapped the whole story and changed it, 'cause the earlier one was so crappy. Still the same topic though.

ENJOY THE HOLIDAYS! With much LOVE,

_KenRik_

* * *

**White Day**

Because the girls get bitchy without it.**  
**

**

* * *

**

It was White day tomorrow. The ever _accursed_ day wherein the male population begrudgingly return several sweet(monstrous) advances from females they didn't even know existed.

Well, at least, this was how Ryoma Echizen, resident tennis prodigy, bluntly puts it.

So, glaring along the sidewalks with every step as heavy and as reluctant as the few steps he's already taken seconds before, Ryoma fumed when he reached _the_ flower shop Tomoka Osakada had _suggested_ for him to visit. You know… for the flowers and whatnot.

Because _there_, right outside the glass frames of the shop, was a hoard of adoring Ryoma fans. How he knew? Well, when one gets this _I-might-get-trampled-on-or-killed-today-by-my-raving-lunatic-fans_ feeling, one ought to know _who_ and _what _to steer clear of.

So, turning about as slowly as he could, he smirked, all ready to dash away and _far_.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Damn _it_.

Heads turned.

Ryoma looked back in fright.

He could swear he saw more than one deadly glint on the eyes of his on looking fans.

"Are you going to buy flowers?"

Ryoma slowly looked straight ahead; towards the sweet sounding voice. He was afraid of making any movement at all that would serve as a catalyst to his untimely death.

So, Ryoma simply nodded stiffly in reply. And although he was facing the _fucking_ speaker who caught his cover and threw it to the wolves, his eyes never left the crowd of _ready-to-attack_ fans.

"Really?" The voice practically beamed. And of course, went unnoticed by the _I'm-too-young-to-die-because-of-my-fans_ tennis prince.

And_ if_ Ryoma was looking at her, the sweet sounding speaker right there in front of him, he would've noticed the gleaming smile on her face. The blush on her cheeks. And the little red rose she held gently; with the most care.

"Yeah. Yes, really." Ryoma suddenly snapped and cursed, _finally_ entering the cursed shop. And while doing so, several lingering sighs of bliss could be heard dancing along with the wind.

"So, what'll it be, you little _lovah boy_?" Grinned a suave enough lady shopkeeper, gesturing at the pack of girls outside her shop. Ryoma's gaze followed the gesture and, in an instant, stopped.

His eyes froze over at the girl with hazel eyes. The girl with a small glittering smile. The girl with the little red rose. The _girl_ who was _leaving_ with an absolute stranger.

A _guy_, nonetheless.

Ryoma froze on spot.

Suddenly, for the first time, he didn't hear the high-pitched squealing of his fan girls. Nor the imprudent remarks of the unlady-like lady shopkeeper.

Because for the first time, it was his heart that clenched.

Who was that guy?

Why was she with him?

Did he give her that rose?

Were they dating?

For how long now?

Why didn't she tell me?

Didn't she like me anymore?

Why him?

Why not me?

Why do I even care?

Do I like her?

"What the _hell's_ wrong with me?" Ryoma suddenly blurted out. The eyebrow of the shopkeeper staring him down quirked in interest.

"I don't _know_." She smirked. "You tell _me_." She laughed.

Ryoma left the shop that day with thirty-three yellow roses, packed and ready to be handed around.

And all-in-all, there were thirty-three fans, thirty-two girls and a guy, who died that day heading up to the skies above after receiving a rose and an uncaring grunt from the school celebrity.

But Ryoma, God's gift to more than those thirty-three fans, sat on his desk, unmoving.

Amidst all the love that thirty-three fans showered him, none of that could sum up to that one girl.

That one with the hazel eyes that shone brighter than others.

That one with the long auburn hair, now trimmed and held with a high pony tail.

That one with the smile that shone independently, not anymore in the past's silly shyness.

That one girl, with that one guy, laughing; walking along the corridors with the same step.

Ryoma sighed on his desk as he closed his eyes.

He could only wish _this_ was just a phase.

* * *

**TBC**

I'll be editing a lot more stories from this lot. And from my other lot of stories. And YES, because I have nothing better to do... okay, so maybe I do, like school work and whatnot- but seriously, WHO wants to do THAT on the HOLIDAYS? WHO?

With MUCH more love than before,

_KenRik_.

Mainly because you read the story _again_- AND _reviewed_.

Enjoy the holidays!


	2. First Date

**Summary: **Series of oneshots mainly on Ryoma and Sakuno. Their "date" has just ended, now we find them stopping in front of Sakuno's house. First kiss.

Age: 14-15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they belong to Takeshi Konomi.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!- Laura-chan, meiyuri!**

**--- **

**First Date.**

Their date had just ended, we can say as they both stopped in front of her house. It was night, but not late at all. The sun was just setting as the moon rose upon its sleep, the two just turned to face each other. Both smiled, thanks to the glorious day that was given to the couple. But as wonderful as it all may have seemed, nothing that happened that very day was jolly, joyful, and of such. Because as far as they both could tell, from the very start of the blind date, the whole day was grudgingly planned out by fate to be nothing but of trouble and annoyance. Recalling the day that they both had... the tickets that suddenly disappeared from the boy's hold, the bag that was stolen, the storm that made a quick pass by the carnival, and finally the pie that was thrown onto the handsome guy's face, everything was bad, down right bothersome. But now, the two just planned on leaving it all behind them as of now, the day was ending, no harm could possibly happen anymore. The girl giggled as she looked up again to face her 'date',

"You— you have some apple left on your hair." Sakuno told him as she took her handkerchief and wiped the apple out of the guy's hair. Ryoma just scowled at her as she continued to giggle softly.

"Sorry."

"Hn." He replied. Sakuno looked up at him once more and smiled. He didn't know what to do, what to say, or even what to think, all he could do was stare as she tiptoed up to reach him… to kiss him. As she turned her head slightly to give him a kiss on the cheek, as she once did before, she never knew about the next thing that was about to happen. He turned his head slightly… and touch... kiss. They both moved away. Their lips tingled on the slight touch of lips. They both stared at each other, both could see the shock on each others faces. It was a quick kiss but none the less their first kiss. Were teenagers supposed to be like this?

"I—I" She was stuttering she knew, she couldn't speak properly, tongue-tied was what they called it. He even was going through the same thing, but he chose not to speak because maybe... maybe he would just break everything. But...

"Gomen." He finally said. The girl just bowed and walked towards her door, turned around to give him a final smile. She then turned the knob and went in… closed it and with the final click of the door, she leaned on it and touched her lips.

Then the day has just ended.

---

Don't worry, next time it would be the real thing. ;)

TBC


	3. Fiasco

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. In this oneshot, the two are part of the play and we watch them on the backstage.

Age: 14 up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they all belong to Takeshi Konomi.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!- ** **Kitsu, Sakurahua2x, FujixSaku0709, umi, Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, and Sara-chan! **

---

**Fiasco.**

It had all been a crazy fiasco between homework and projects. All first years knew now cramming was the most idiotic thing to do, yet stubborn teens still continued doing it…

"I told you! This play was integrated by English and Fine Arts so if you guys want to graduate to the next year, then WORK HARDER!!!!" Tomoka yelled through the megaphone, deafening everyone nearly a meter near it. Another first year had blown off all his patience and yelled back to the noisy director,

"Shut up! Everyone knows what to do!" Horio shouted using nothing but his voice. Not minding the red-hair's exploding reply he just walked towards Ryoma and settled himself beside him as he gave out a deep and heavy sigh, "I don't get how you go through all your work, I mean, tennis then homework, then this! How could anyone get time for relationships, huh?"

"Time management." Was a quick and blunt reply that came from Ryoma who had stood up, walking elsewhere.

Meanwhile inside a dressing room, a first year who was aired with elegance and decency suited her costume on her own. Not wanting to bother the other students on their work, Sakuno slipped away to the dressing room, noticed by none. So now, in front of the mirror she gazed at herself, liking the fit of the gown.

"Hn. Didn't know you were here…" a voice drifted coolly across the room as the girl spun around to find a cocky boy standing by the doorway. Sakuno frowned as Ryoma entered with no hint of acknowledge towards the girl right in front of him. Now sitting on a stool facing her, Ryoma looked at her lazily.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked, picking a clip from her hair. Not needing to face him she continued on with her words, "Is practice over?"

"No, and I doubt it'll ever be." Ryoma scoffed as he looked away unpleasantly. Sakuno giggled at his answer as she imagined the yells of their head.

"Then why are you here?" she asked next as she continued to fiddle through her silky auburn hair. A smile then formed her face then immediately she faced him with an intriguing look. "You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

"No." was the quick reply from Ryoma as he refused to look into her eyes. She continued to look at him mesmerized by his beauty. After being around him for years, the only thing that was kept in her mind was that she liked him. But apparently, like those different years, she never had a stroke of courage to utter a single word about how she truly felt.

"Anyways... I have to go, or else our head wouldn't stop yelling at me like the last time." Ryoma smirked as he slid down the stool and stood right in front of her. Looking up to face him, her knees weakened. He was just so handsome, looking at him made her feel small, fragile… and mostly, useless… a tear fell from her eye. Ryoma's eyes widened, noticing a tear rolling down her cheek, quickly the girl wiped her eye and smiled suddenly.

"Uh, dust…" Sakuno told him. Ryoma left. And by that time, she didn't know if she'd be able to make it. Falling to her chair she let all her frustrations out, only yearning for a person to open up to.

---

I kinda pity Sakuno. Oh well, that's what she gets for being weak... don't worry, she'll change someday. :)

TBC


	4. Jealousy

**Summary:** A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. Jealousy was never the problem. It was those guys that keep on hanging around. They're the problem. Jealousy, not denial. RxR

Age: 13-14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they all belong to Takeshi Konomi.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed- meiyuri, Rebecca-sanFujiEijiLVR, Rea, golden pairfanFAN, and FujixSaku0709!  
**

**---**

**Jealousy.**

It had to be put into action. It had to be done, so he promised it shall be done. Walking along the corridors on the second floor of the high school building, Ryoma had a smug face turning on him as he walked in a fast pace towards his classroom…

Towards where _she_ was.

So with the slamming of the door, he was in. The air stood still as all his classmates turned around to face him, the infamous prodigy.

"Is it true?!" He asked her forcefully, slamming both his hands on top of her desk. She looked up at him, obviously surprised.

"Huh?! Wha-- what are you talking about Ryoma-kun?" She asked in mid-shock. The guy just looked at her intensely, his eyes not wavering away from her.

"Kintarou." He said in a low, dangerous tone. People could swear that his eyes were flaming. "Did you go out with _him_?"

"Kintarou?! What are you talking about?" She asked, stuttering a bit due to the uncomfortable situation.

"Did. You. Go. Out. With. HIM?"

"Mou Ryoma-kun... if I say I did. What would that even matter to you?" She asked him questioning his sudden jealousy towards Kintarou.

"Don't say that. Just answer me."

"Eh-- I just agreed to go out with him..."

"Since when?"

"What?" She shrieked in disbelief. "Why do you even care?"

"Since_ when_."

"What? What since when? I--I don't understand Ryoma-kun?" She continued to stutter... and she thought she was all over it.

"Since when did you start going out with him?" He asked her again, now this time it was more specific.

"We haven't even gone out yet." She answered him freely, then realized something. "And-- and why am I answering all your questions! It's not even you're business!"

"When?"

"Huh? Ryoma-kun?! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I asked, when."

"On Saturday! Why?" She blurted out.

"No." He said so suddenly it made Sakuno stop flushing.

"Excuse me?" She questioned him. "What right do you have to even stop me from going out with Kintarou-kun?"

"You have practice that day."

"We practice at Sunday Ryoma-kun."

"Not anymore we're not." He said, regaining his nonchalant self back. He looked up, outside the window from Sakuno's desk. Then he sighed and walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Sakuno on her desk. "Saturday. Same time, same place. And bring your purse."

She could only stare at him.

He was not jealous... The Echizen Ryoma, tennis prodigy on his freshman year, the winner of consecutive USA Opens, and different more tournaments was never the jealous type. He wouldn't care less if a couple was lip-locking in front of him, he'd just move on without even giving the scene a single glance.

He was cool and nonchalant. He barely showed humanly emotions of weakness and those other feelings that made people swell-up and cry frantically. He had a cool exterior that was hard to break especially by a girl…

"Ryoma-kun!"

He could only smirk.

"Mada mada dane." He said mockingly as he continued his way out of the room, his hand waving to her a good-bye.

---

Another one of those short stuff. :D

Never jealous, I can tell. :)

TBC


	5. Penpals

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. In this short shot, we watch how the two deals with friends online.

Age: High school- 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, they all belong to Takeshi Konomi.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!- ** **rebeccasanfujieijilvr, FujixSaku0709, Kountry101, lil.ramen.lover, cute-ryomaXD, animeandmangaaddict, astraldrop11, Cristya Blade, Kitsu, Shena-chan, FairyLAND, RyomaSakunoLoverForEVER, Maya, and Charmane!**

---

**Penpals.**

She sighed dreamily, falling towards her seat. Ryoma just stared at her, oblivious to the happenings.

"So, what did he say next?" One girl asked, jumping around the girl's table.

"He said all sorts of things... he was so romantic." Sakuno smiled at her enthusiastic friend. Her friend sighed dreamily.

"Having a romantic relationship in the internet is so dreamy." Two girls commented as their minds floated all around daydream land. Questioning gazes swam over Sakuno's desk as the two girls shriek in unison.

"You're so lucky!"

"Ouch." Ryoma said, rubbing his ear.

"So, when are you meeting him?" Ryoma twitched at the high-noted voices of his classmates, but then, he listened carefully to what Sakuno had to say.

"I'm not." She answered, firmly looking at their faces that showed unbelievable shock, even he was surprise by her answer.

-

"So, why won't you go out with the guy?" He scoffed. Sakuno giggled at his question, making him shoot a glare at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," She laughed at him, "It's just that, why are you suddenly so interested, I never knew you were interested in my love life?" His face reddened.

"Mada mada dane." He said, looking away. She just smiled at his reply, as she sat down the bench. A breeze then passed by them, blowing all the leaves with it. She then faced him.

"You--" She smiled, "You like me don't you?"

All he could do was stare...

---

Just tell me if it left you hanging... I could always make a sequel.

Another short oneshot was given to you guys. Okay just for the sake of sharing how I came up with these oneshots... I wrote them after reading some other stories that made an impact to me... it's like writing aftershock. :) If you guys are wondering what stories those were then take a look at my favorite stories list. You're lucky if you're RyoSaku addict.

TBC


	6. Friends

**Summary**:A series of oneshots about the RyoSaku pairing fluff. It was bad enough he was alone with her… now someone else had to come and add to all of his frustrations.

Age: High School, 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tennis no Oujisama/ Prince of Tennis.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed****!-****rebeccasanfujieijilvr****, FujixSaku0709, ****mangastoptazmo****, Kountry101****, animeandmangaaddict****, Charmane****, Kitsu, ****kyatoraina-chan****, FairyLand, Kira-kun, Meiri, ****SoreNoMiko****, mistic-gal, ****Mrs Hatake Itachi****fire19!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Friends.**

It was bad enough he was alone with her… now someone else had to come and add to all of his frustrations.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed.

'What is _she_ doing here?' he thought bitterly as he took a seat on the floor. Watching the two _girly_ best friends walk towards him, he thought about tragedy. Yes, how his hell of a life would turn into a great tragedy. Well, for one, the redhead called for an S.O.S… only now, from inside her own house. And surprisingly, with the clumsiest person he ever knew.

There, he could tell the day was just about to grow worse.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno greeted warmly at the cat-eyed wonder with Tomoka back on her tail. Ryoma nodded in reply, a hint of annoyance was seen on his face. It came with the slight twitch of the hand.

"Acha! I hope you don't mind that Sakuno came over." Tomoka said somewhat sensitively. Ryoma stared, his eyes empty of emotion. With his fingertips tapping horridly on the glossy wooden table, he looked up at them with an exchanged expression of malice. He attempted to smirk.

"I don't mind." He started. "It's not like I can do anything about it either way, doesn't it?"

Tomoka laughed nervously, her expression was priceless as she gradually found her way to the kitchen. Leaving Sakuno alone with Ryoma inside her living room, she could only pray for her friend's safety.

_Ahem…_

Sakuno coughed. Ryoma looked back up at her. His irritation had gladly cooled down.

"It's nothing." Sakuno told him assuredly. She then took a seat opposite to his, to face him at the long run. Taking a history book from the table, she spoke. "Tomoka told me that the both of you were making your project for history."

Ryoma nodded, his gaze not leaving the book laid in front of him. With his hair bangs covering his beautiful golden eyes, Sakuno sighed dreamily. Ryoma didn't even look up. She smiled. Casually moving the pages of the book at a slow pace, she took in all she could about the **Tokugawa period**, even taking down important notes. That was when Tomoka walked back into the room with a heavy tray on hold. The tray was filled with three slices of cake, one on each plate, accompanied by three cups of tea and matching teaspoons along with some extras.

Seeing her friend having a hard time with balancing it all, Sakuno stood up and walked towards her friend to give her a hand.

"Neh, I'll take this for you." Sakuno said, taking two of the teacups that were attempting to spill.

"Thank you, Sakuno!" Tomoka grinned as they both made their way to the table. Setting the food on the table, they started munching through their work. Tomoka eyed Ryoma expectantly. "Neh, how do you like it Ryoma-sama?"

Ryoma merely shrugged insensitively. Tomoka sighed. It left Sakuno giggling at the look of her friend's crestfallen state. Unbeknownst to both, from the gaze of the book that lay on the table, Ryoma's eyes carefully examined Sakuno on her gleeful state. He smirked, not minding the color that rushed to his cheeks.

Afterwards, the day was devoted to finishing the information project. Leaving the pictures to Tomoka, Sakuno and Ryoma were entitled to gaining all the information they needed. And even though Sakuno wasn't a part of their team, it was nice thinking about it that way.

There were times when Ryoma attempted to remove the pink laces the _girls_pasted on _his_ presentation but he was slapped on the hand by either one of them. He would mostly scowl childishly in return and grumble about it incoherently.

"Ahh! Finally, we're done!" Tomoka sighed satisfyingly as she stretched her exhausted arms. Sakuno sighed as well, leaving Ryoma to lean comfortably on his seat. The day was normal, well kinda. At least it didn't end up as tragic as Ryoma thought it would be because shockingly, they were less pain in the butts now that they were older. Well maybe, nature had finally taken its toll. And just after a few minutes of looking through their successful work, Sakuno stood up and headed for the doorway followed by Ryoma.

"I guess we better get going." She said, opening the wooden door in front of her. And with a smile, they took off.

"Ryoma-sama! Take good care of Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted from her house. Sakuno blushed.

"Tomo-chan!" She shouted back obviously violated from her privacy. Ryoma merely shrugged as he continued to walk along the cemented sidewalk.

"Mou…" She sighed. "Don't mind her, Ryoma-kun."

"… What do you think I'm doing?" He answered nonchalantly. It made Sakuno frown.

"Sorry…"

"It's nothing." And with that he took her by surprise. Taking her hand, he grasped it tightly and led her towards the train station. Sakuno's eyes widened as she looked at their entwined hands. Color rushed to her cheeks and immediately, she pulled her now bloodless hands away from his grasp. Ryoma looked back at her. He stopped on his tracks only to find her staring at him, hurt.

"You—you don't have to hold my hand, Ryoma-kun." She stuttered.

"Naïve." He said bluntly. Sakuno stared at him in anguish, not believing his cruel words.

"How could you…" Ryoma stopped her midway. Taking her by the waist, he pulled her close and caught her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**


	7. Night Sky

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. In this short story, Sakuno and Ryoma spend some quality time alone on the rooftop with nothing else to look at but the sky.

Age: Jr. High, 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!- ****Mrs Hatake Itachi****, Meiri, ****fire19****, ****rebeccasanfujieijilvr****, ****ChristinaAngel****, Kitsu, ****animeandmangaaddict****, ****midnight blue08****, ****Charmane****, ****Miyuki Meiru****, ****TrAinXIII13****, and ****FujixSaku0709****!**

**--**

**Night Sky.**

A vast ocean of glittering stars and city lights filled the view of the weary couple that sat by the corner of their school's cool rooftop. Both held themselves, slightly trembling due to the eerie breezes that blew by softly. Then, a faint sigh escaped the lips of the fourteen year old. With her beautiful hazel orbs left with nothing to do but to watch the continuous gleaming of the bright far away stars amongst the endless vastness of the deep blue space above them, she couldn't help but feel a light sensation of uneasiness enter her delicate heart-worn system.

And so gradually, she found herself shifting her dreary gaze over to the young man beside her. With his arms tucked under his chest as he sat on the cemented floor, he hid his sunken image under his bangs only hoping that the lovely lady beside him would think that he was sleeping, to avoid any unwanted conversations.

Sakuno Ryuzaki just sighed once again with what she saw and what still remained, the prodigy, still shuddering from the uncanny harassment. She was leaning against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees as she continued to stare at the handsome young man.

The day had just passed, _another_ day had just passed. Another day filled with cruelty and alike.

A smile suddenly lifted from the corners of her mouth. Cruelty and anger… she never imagined it all would end up this way. A way that would make the young tennis genius hide in anguish from every single human being, desperate human beings who apparently didn't get enough of him and his terrified flesh.

Yes, none of them did… even after the pushing and screaming, as well as the tugging and kicking.

Now, all Sakuno Ryuzaki had to do was to pity the young man that slept beside her. And so, smiling to herself, she stood up after patting Ryoma Echizen's head as one of her genuine gestures of care and silenced love. And with a final faint whisper to the wind, "I'll be back." She left for the stairs.

But, before another second elapsed, Ryoma's hand impulsively reached out to grab hers, stopping her from taking a single step away from where she had sat… stopping her from leaving his side.

Taken back, Sakuno stared wide-eyed at the prodigy as he held on her hand, his sharp auburn eyes meeting hers with a silent understanding. And as though he had said even uttered a single word, Sakuno Ryuzaki graciously fell on her knees. Not minding the tinge of hurt that swept by her due to the impact against the unleveled floor grounds.

And so, as she stared at him, her eyes gleamed under the faint light of the moon above them. Smiling, she told him sweetly,

"Everything is going to be fine." And with that, she hugged the stoic genius who, by now, was shocked… and relieved. The young couple stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime of what Ryoma Echizen would give out as an unconditioned moment in time wherein he'd half-mindedly kept her there, on this warm position, hugging him, the stoic unsociable prodigy.

Slowly, he took his hands over to her petite shoulders and held on it as he pulled her away from him, gently. Taking the picture, Sakuno immediately backed away, somewhat flushed from the warmth they both shared. She then looked at him with a soft smile on her face while Ryoma, in turn, left his' to be as expressionless as usual.

"Thank you." He suddenly uttered on a speed Sakuno wasn't able to comprehend, and before she knew it, Ryoma took grasp on her and pulled her closer into a soft but passionate kiss. All Sakuno was left to do was to sigh and close her eyes, thankful for the irreplaceable moment of their very first kiss… only for the unbelievable opportunity to end abruptly when Ryoma pulled away against the beautiful lady's will. And with nothing else to say, Ryoma stood up, walking towards the door quite awkwardly but his usual gracefulness still strode alongside him.

Sakuno looked up at him, bewildered. And then a soft chuckle escaped her lips when Ryoma stopped right in front of the door and looked back at her with an annoyed look on his face.

Immediately, she walked towards the handsome prince, still trying her best to muffle her laughter due to the apparent cuteness of his irritated expression.

And so with a final click of the door, the rooftop was left to stare on its lonesome at the beautiful glimmering stars that resided amongst the deep vastness of the sky and space, because as of now, the young couple was probably halfway home.

--

**TBC**


	8. Pen Pals II

Summary: A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. A sequel to "**Pen Pal"**.

Age: High School, 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!- ****Otakugal****, ****rubyxdragon****, ****animeandmangaaddict****, ****Charmane****, ****FujixSaku0709****, ****ChristinaAngel****, Kitsu, Meiri, ****Quiet and Complicated****, ****astraldrop11****, ****fire19****, ****rebeccasanfujieijilvr****, ****TrAinXIII13**(I'm glad you like seeing your name! :),** and ****Shenhui****!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Pen Pals II**

For all those who wanted a sequel.

_"The love of my life is the love between friends." -anonymous_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ryoma Echizen, the world's leading male tennis player, was downright amazed. His eyes were wide, traces of sweat dripped from his chin, and his tortoise hair fell ungracefully on his face. And it was all thanks to the young Sakuno Ryuzaki in front of him.

"I—I'm not answering that." Ryoma suddenly blurted out. His tone was defensive and his teeth clenched abruptly after the unexpected outburst. In an instant, he looked away from the awestruck lady in front of him, muttering an unintelligible apology as his fist tightened impulsively.

The brunette opposite to him remained in shock, even when she noticed his cool exterior slowly breaking in front of her. Her train of thought disappeared as she continued staring at the young prodigy in a sort-of trance. And while the back of her brain wanted for her to reach out and ease the uptight nerves of the tennis enthusiast, she just couldn't feel her numbed arms. Suddenly hopeless, a smile twitched on the corners of her lips. A tinge of glee flooded her frozen system, making her giggle unexpectedly at the tennis superstar.

Taken back by the sudden laughter of the young lady, Ryoma Echizen couldn't help but snap.

"What's so funny?" Ryoma asked irritably, his cheeks flushing due to embarrassment.

"Y—you!" Sakuno said in between giggles. Ryoma merely raised a brow at her answer. Shrugging the tensed feeling off his shoulder as if it was yesterday's news, he gracefully fell into the seat next to the young lady, totally forgetting the words that hit him and his innermost thoughts. He sighed thankfully as he turned his head to face the laughing brunette. And when her laughter slowly seized, Ryoma laid his head on her lap, earning a sudden yelp from the brunette. "Ryoma-kun!"

"Mada mada dane." He muttered as he shifted on her lap into a more comfortable position. Slowly he closed his eyes, his arms lying on top of his chest. Sakuno's expression calmed when her soft hazel eyes bore into his face. Carefully taking her hands up to cup his cheeks in a playful manner, she was suddenly stopped by the incredulous teen that lay on her lap.

"Neh, Ryuzaki." He said, his eyes gently opening. "How about we chat later on."

Sakuno just smiled at him, suppressing the joy that knocked on her heart.

"Of course." She told him assuredly. Gently brushing away the tortoise locks that fell on his face, Sakuno slowly bent down and gave him a soft peck on his forehead.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

To be continued…

A/N: How about a new format? Yeah… after all, I did go over a decade of chapters. Thank you for your support and reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please, criticize me constructively.

And if you want me to write about something you have in mind, I'll try to make it. About the quote... I got it from this site, .au/quotes/quofri.html, says sent by "Jess" but I'm not really sure who wrote it.


	9. Little Girl

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku. Today Ryoma gets confessed to.

Age: 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! - Aminatsu032, Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, astraldrop11, Mrs Hatake Itachi, Shenhui, fire19, ChristinaAngel, animeandmangaaddict, B.A.K11, Meiri, Charmane, and Kitsu**!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Little Girl**

For the constant readers of this story.

"_The easiest kind of relationship for me is with ten thousand people. The hardest is with one." – Joan Baez_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryoma-kun isn't my friend." She sighed wearily as she cautiously adjusted the bill of her cap. "I mean… um…"

"Um…?" The young man with jet black hair, sharp; piercing hazel eyes, and tanned arms which were crossed over his well-built chest hummed in question as he waited impatiently for her to continue. His facial expression grimed by every tick of the antique grandfather clock that was situated just behind them. Because just outside an old; dusted antique store in the middle of the market place stood the infamous Ponta pair. And it seemed as though things were going to get ruff.

"I mean, um… that you—" She stuttered involuntarily as she locked her once soft; welcoming gaze on the dirty concrete sidewalk as a pathetic attempt to keep her hazel eyes away from him. And behind her, her hands were sweating in tremendous speed. "I'm in love with you, Ryoma Echizen!"

Slowly and gradually, Ryoma's eyes widened as he stared at her.

His eyes twitched in a glare.

The little girl in front of him grew startled. Her eyes hid back the tears that were tempting to spill due to the unpleasant reaction she was replied with. And grudgingly, as though it couldn't get any worse, the young; experienced Wimbledon champion turned his face to look at the young lady beside him. The cruel; distasteful glare on his face said it all. That he, the infamous seventeen year old Wimbledon champion, didn't reciprocate her feelings: her deep and empathic feelings of love.

"You've got to be joking." Ryoma carelessly mouthed to the brunette beside him whose eyes showed unimaginable empathy for the puffy-eyed young girl since she was once placed on the same shoes as she. Instantly, her mouth curved low disapprovingly. Giving Ryoma a hard look, she immediately fell on her knees to be leveled with the crying kid. Ryoma just shrugged his shoulders and looked away, appalled.

"It's okay little girl." Sakuno cooed as she gently ran her long dainty fingers down the black hair of the young "princess". "I'm sure that Ryoma-kun loves you back as well."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Sakuno exclaimed caringly and joyfully. "Why shouldn't he? After all, you are so cute and beautiful and nice and sweet and—"

"And sexy!" The young girl cried out in agony. "I'm sexy!"

"Umm… of course you… are…" Sakuno agreed half-heartedly, her face gradually looking bitter. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and said in disgust.

"No you're not." He proclaimed. Immediately, the young girl's eyes shot up. Her pouting mouth trembled as she started wailing once more. "You're impolite, arrogant, cocky, narcissistic, and naughty."

The young girl's cry grew louder and less bearable.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno shrieked in disbelief, though the wailing girl's sob surpassed Sakuno's cry of anguish. Ryoma merely shrugged his arms and looked away once more, same in his cool, nonchalant, unbreakable exterior of superiority. "I hate you!"

…

"What did you just say?" Ryoma questioned irritably; in a deep dangerous voice, against the cries of the girl that was now sobbing on Sakuno's chest. Sakuno's eyes slowly widened. Instinctively, her grasp on the child tightened at the sudden strike of realization on what she had just blurted out.

"I— it was nothing." She stuttered in panic. And straight away, she took the child in her arms and stood up, eyeing the young prodigy. Ryoma's gaze darkened as he looked deep into her eyes; into her alarmed; terrified soul. "Whatever you heard, it didn't mean anything."

"Too late." Ryoma muttered. Taking his hand up at the level of Sakuno's face, he started by cupping her chin and then, he pulled her closer. Planting a long sweet kiss on her hot, red lips, Ryoma deepened it by pulling her closer, not at all minding the kid that was sandwiched between them.

Pulling away, Sakuno could only see the smirk on Ryoma's lips at the sight of her face pink with embarrassment. She started running her hand down the young girl spontaneously as she looked away from Ryoma.

"She stopped crying." She muttered softly as she brought her shinning hazel eyes up to look at Ryoma. Ryoma nodded and started walking away with Sakuno following closely behind him. Then, looking up to face Ryoma, she said lovingly, "I know you like her… at least somehow, after all, she is your cousin."

"Don't remind me." Ryoma muttered annoyingly. "She's just like my father."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

To be continued…


	10. Unlikely Proposal

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku, in an unlikely proposal.

Age: 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! - Aminatsu032, Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, astraldrop11, Mrs Hatake Itachi, Shenhui, fire19, ChristinaAngel, Charmane, Sheiryy, SoreNoMiko, and Kitsu!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Unlikely Proposal**

For the constant readers of this story.

"_Love is not finding someone to live with. It's finding someone you can't live without." Rafael Ortiz_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Marry me." Ryoma Echizen, age twenty-one, said while keeping his cool exterior intact as he eyed the lovely lady situated across him intently with his dazzling golden orbs. It startled the young woman, his sudden and unexpected question, or what most likely seemed like a straight forward command. Awakening from her daydream, she slowly looked up at Ryoma Echizen, her current boyfriend, with eyes that widened due to shock.

"Ma—Marry you?" Sakuno choked, her hands covering her mouth as she continued on with her words. "Isn't it a little bit too early for that?"

Disregarding her stuttering reply, Ryoma merely looked at her blankly as he waited for her to answer.

But, "..." was all he heard.

"You can reject my offer you know." Ryoma stated as a matter of fact. Sakuno could feel the tone of mockery fill the air as she stared at Ryoma incredulously.

"Reject you?" She repeated in disbelief as she did her best to follow on Ryoma's lead. He just nodded, looking dead serious. "Oh... um… If that's the case." Sakuno mumbled incoherently while biting her lower lip hesitantly.

"Okay then." She finally said, apparently still unsure of her answer.

"Hn." Ryoma mumbled effortlessly as he continued staring at the brunette.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun… What was that for?" Sakuno asked meekly as she gently gazed into the shrouded eyes of Ryoma. Ryoma merely looked at her with the same expressionless gaze he had started giving her just recently. There, she could feel the heat rising from the depths of his striking golden orbs. Suddenly slapped with awkwardness, Sakuno immediately busied herself by playing with the left-over mutilated cabbage piece punctured on the end of her silver fork.

"Excuse me?" Ryoma suddenly questioned irritably, adverting Sakuno's grieving stare from the end of her fork to his handsome face. In an instant, Sakuno gulped nervously, it was as if she had just hit a nerve.

"Um… I mean… Were you really serious? With your… statement."

"No." He bluntly answered back, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh..." Sakuno mouthed as her hands started trembling. Carefully releasing her grip from the silverware onto her lap, she slowly looked down; anger started boiling inside of her. It killed her inside that he would joke around about such an important matter. What did he actually think of their relationship? That it was just another one of his crappy jokes. I mean, sure, they've been dating for over a year now, even knowing each other for years, but it doesn't mean that she was _special…_that their relationship was actually special_._ Maybe, it wasn't important to him at all. _  
_

"You still have a lot to learn." Ryoma just had to say mockingly as he eyed Sakuno with an arrogant smirk accentuating his exotic features. Apparently unaware that he had just crossed the line.

"You! I—I can't believe you, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno screeched impulsively as she rose from her seat with clenched fists, making the silverware on the table bang slightly due to her sudden rise. She tried, direly, to bite off the stubborn tears that slipped its way out of the corners of her eyes but things never work out as they should, especially for her. Ryoma's eyes slowly grew wide in shock as he dejectedly watched his girlfriend reprimand him, the number one tennis player, in front of the public. It was only a joke… he never meant for it to come up this way... oh, crap.

"How— How could you play with my feelings that easily, has it even occurred to you that I would have wanted to be called Echizen Sakuno!"

"Echizen Sakuno?"

"Yes…" Sakuno sighed in defeat. Falling on her chair, disheartened, she heaved out another deep and heavy sigh. Ryoma let one out as well. Gaining his composure back, he secretly pulled a silver band from his finger, cautiously watching Sakuno's every move, even anticipating it with more effort than when he was on court. Upon seeing that she brought up her beautiful, hazel eyes up to look at him through her long lashes shyly, apparently due to embarrassment, Ryoma smirked.

"Here." He suddenly said as he delicately slid a silver ring across the silky white tablecloth with a genuine expression slowly invading his striking features. Taking his long, slender fingertips off the ring, he told her, "This would have to do, at least for the time being."

In awe, Sakuno's eyes started to widened in shock, obviously left speechless.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno uttered softly. The sincerity shinning in her eyes started showing as she slowly took the ring off the table and slipped it into her ring finger. The sheer joy and happiness remained evident on her eyes as she continued to stare at Ryoma longingly. Taking the innitiative to stand up and reach out to kiss Ryoma, Sakuno could only giggle after landing Ryoma a quick kiss on the forehead. Instantly, a frown was seen evident on Ryoma's features, appalled by the idea that his _fiancee _had just kissed him... on the forehead, when he had the most lustful lips any woman would hope to smother.

"I love you." She gently whispered, highlighting the moment. Ryoma could only hold out a small smile that remained genuine and heart-felt all throughout the night. Mainly meaning that from this very moment, he has stuck with something other than his career, and that was love, this genuine feeling that only a few get to encounter, this genuine feeling that only a few get to keep forever. Well, Ryoma was one lucky guy.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

To be continued…


	11. A Long Time Ago

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku, in a death game. Edited.

Age: 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! - Otakugal, FujixSaku0709, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, astraldrop11, Shenhui, fire19, ChristinaAngel, Charmane, Sheiryy, SoreNoMiko, Kitsu, ****poems2songs****, ****Sheiryy****, ****S. H. Collins****, ****youare-who-youare****, ****Kountry101****, ****dana123girl****, ****Melissax3****, Meiri, ****kawaii23****, and riri101!**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A Long Time Ago**

For the constant readers of this story.

"_Death is not the end  
Death can never be the end._

_Death is the road.  
Life is the traveller.  
The Soul is the Guide_

_Our mind thinks of death.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality." _

_By: __Sri Chinmoy_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"You've been sitting here for almost an eternity now." Momoshiro Takeshi said as he squatted beside his best friend. "Why don't you come in and eat something already?" Patiently, Momoshiro waited for a simple reply but when not even a mumble was replied to him, a frown grew evident on his face. There, he was just left to stare thoughtlessly at Ryoma. With that, he was left to study Ryoma's grim and sullen disposition. Then, he started wondering what happened to make things end up this way. It was hard to tell the emotion of his' friend's face… it was as if his mind was overflowing with several locked-up emotions that made him look dead and distant. But when Ryoma mumbled something almost incoherently, things were able to sum up.

"I'm not hungry." Ryoma mouthed icily, not even turning his head to face Momoshiro. He just sat there on the wooden staircase on the lit porch of the Ryuzaki's residence. Momoshiro merely nodded as he took the initiative to give a little more time for the young Echizen to adapt to this sudden change in his life. Yes. That was what he needed… he needed time to heal.

Only now, there is only one thing to wonder about. What exactly was the prodigy thinking of?

**A few hours ago…**

"_It all came too soon!" A shrieking voice wailed amidst the crowd. Immediately, everyone's gazes diverted into the center of the field. There they spotted an old wrinkled woman in a desperate need to be noticed. "Why did my _only _daughter have to die? Why?!" _

"_She's nuts." A voice whispered into his ear. Slowly, Ryoma looked up only to see the grinning face of Momoshiro Takeshi along side his fiancée Humida Kori. Both wore blackened suits just like everyone else. Ryoma's gloomy eyes suddenly sparked with emotion as he saw his ever loyal friend. Ryoma then nodded slowly, the comment finally sinking in. Immediately, Momoshiro turned his head to face his gorgeous fiancée, grinning like an idiot, only to tell her, "See, he agrees— ouff!" _

"_That's not the proper way to act in a funeral." She seethed dangerously at Momoshiro. Then her deadly expression changed when she faced Ryoma. Carefully extending out her hand to pat the young man's shoulder, she said. "I'm so sorry for your loss." _

"_Oh! My daughter! My beloved daughter!" _

"_Anyway, are you going to the reception after this?" She continued, only after rolling her eyes over due to the rude wailing of the old woman who was probably delusional. Ryoma merely nodded disapprovingly. "Oh, well then, I guess we should be going now. Come on Takeshi." _

"_Bye Echizen. Try not to think too hard." Momoshiro said as a parting advice to his dear friend before following his fiancée off the field. Ryoma, once again, merely nodded curtly. _

"_Bye." _

**A few days ago…**

"_Echizen! Echizen! You didn't know?!" A voice shouted from a corner. Ryoma impulsively scowled at the sound. Unconsciously, his pace fastened by the minute. "Echizen! Echizen! Wait!" _

"Like hell I'd wait." _The infamous athlete thought bitterly as his speed grew ten times more. _

"_Oi! Echizeeeen!! I've got something to tell you!" _

_Suddenly, Ryoma's cell phone rang. Immediately, the prodigy cursed. Carefully, his free hand felt through his pocket until he got the vibrating gadget. Not even slowing down, he clicked on the receiver and answered the call. _

"_Hello, what is it—" _

"_Echizen! Echizen! Have you heard?" The voice from the other line frantically yelled. Ryoma, with his phone by his ear, grew angrier by the second. _

"_What is it?!" He almost shouted on the phone. _

"_It's about Sakuno-chan." Ryoma's mood suddenly elevated at the mention of her name. Unconsciously, a small smile crept on his disoriented figure. _

"_Yeah, I know." _

"_What? You know? Who? Who told you?" _

"_I just visited her yesterday. She's fine." _

"_Oh." The voice mouthed. Passive all the sudden…A long silence ensued. _

"_I have to go—." _

"_She's dead, Ryoma." The voice softly uttered, another strike hitting his already painful chest. Slowly, he swallowed. "She died this morning." _

…

_With that, Ryoma halted. He stopped. He stood, stilly. The phone was steady on his hold, his breathing was calm, and his emotion: suddenly passive and unmoving. Slowly, his mouth opened while his face carefully slid into a sullen; downcast state. _

"_If this is a joke…" He dangerously said onto the other line. _

"_Echizen!" The annoying voice that haunted him throughout the sidewalks suddenly called out to him. "I've finally caught you." He breathed heavily. _

"_Ryuzaki…" He breathed desperately, "…she's…" He breathed heavily. "…dead." Slowly and ever so pitifully, Horio looked up from his crouched stature to face the young prodigy. And out of sympathy mouthed,_

"_Echizen… I'm so… sorry." The voice from the other end of the line finally breathed out, in unison with the person who direly committed himself to catching the prodigy. _

"We're sorry Echizen."

_Ryoma then swallowed; his eyes suddenly stinging as he continued to look at the ground._

**A few weeks ago…**

"_Ryoma-kun… I'm telling you. I'm going to be fine." Sakuno smiled brightly at him as she brought up the strength to sit up on her death bed. Ryoma merely scowled at her before barking,_

"_You better be." Instantly, Sakuno's laughter filled the white painted room. A metaphor of clemency could be pictured at the young, hopeful state of the area. "Make sure of it." _

"_I will." Sakuno said in between her pure laughter. Slowly, the corner of Ryoma's lips tugged up into a smile. _

"_If that's the case then. Will you promise to marry me after this?" He suddenly said. Immediately, the laughter died out, with Sakuno's eyes open wide. _

"_Ryoma-kun… don't you think that it's too early?" She said doubtfully as she looked away in uncertainty. "I mean, I'm still bedridden and I need a few more medications… I…" _

"_Mada mada dane." Ryoma merely smirked. Then, he slowly leaned in to level the sight of the young lady in front of him and said. "You will marry me." _

"_Ryoma…" With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and did her best not to cry. But apparently, what should've been a joyful state of mind was grief, hidden in deep in her consciousness… in her knowledge of what her future truly held. "I…" _

_With that, she cried… softly. _

**A few months ago…**

"_Excuse me?" Sakuno hesitantly asked. "What did you say I had?" _

"_Meningitis… but no need to worry, your affliction isn't fatal. Just after the needed medications you'll be up and running." The doctor said confidently as he laid the clipboard on his desk. "But I'm sorry to say you won't be moving around too much anymore. As much as possible, I'd like you to stay here for observation." _

"_Oh… okay then." She said calmly. _

"_I'll have a nurse prepare you a room." With that, he left her seated on the chair… with nothing to do but wait. _

_Later on that day… during the night when she was supposed to be asleep, her eyelids unexpectedly popped open with her whole body sweating drastically. Her breathing fastened to a pace she couldn't follow. And then, suddenly out of nowhere, buzzing noises were heard. With that, her door burst open. In an instant, the lights were on. _

"_Ah…" She screamed, but nothing was heard… as if she lost her voice. Then a heavy pang hit her brain. Her eyes suddenly teared as they widened due to the pain… And then she screamed. _

**A few years ago…**

"_I'm telling you Ryoma-kun, this will be great! You, me, and Momoshiro-san and An-chan on a trip to Hawaii! Maybe we could also invite Fuji-san and everyone else for that matter!" Sakuno happily said as the young couple walked down the street. _

"_Hell no." Was Ryoma's only reply. Immediately, Sakuno stopped on her tracks. _

"_Oh. Umm… I'm sorry." She softly said, suddenly feeling as if she had violated a written law. "I was just so amazed with the prize money you've been earning that I forgot you hated spending… I'm sorry Ryoma-kun." _

"_Maybe next time." She finally uttered, a small smile stable on her heart-shaped face. But still, it was obvious she felt down. Ryoma merely turned his head to face her and glared. _

"_I only want you. With me. And no one else." He dangerously said. Sakuno's eyes widened for a moment before relaxing, finally. Slowly, the sensation of joy once again took over and with that, she continued to walk down the street with Ryoma following close. A smirk lay evident on his face. _

**A decade ago…**

_Ryoma sat still on the waiting shed. His face grim and shrouded with thought. His heart felt heavy while his body was tired. And his eyes, his golden eyes were drowsy. Oh, how he wanted to go home. _

"_Oi! Echizen! Thanks for waiting!" Momoshiro suddenly announced from the back of the young prodigy. "But here! I've got the information you wanted!" Momoshiro laughed. _

"_Hn…" Ryoma muttered lazily as he slowly stood up. Gracefully stretching his arms like a cat, and after rubbing his weary eyes, Momoshiro laughed louder and more idiotically than before.  
_

"_Haha! Echizen! You don't plan on taking your tennis gear home with you, now?" He laughed terribly. Immediately, Ryoma's eyes flung open. And after an instant, he was out in the field, running towards the locker room which hopefully isn't locked. _

Click.

_A soft heave was heard. _

"_Thank goodness. The day is done." A soft voice muttered from a distance that was nearing. Slowly, a young lady with hazel locks came to view. And what luck! She turned around, wide eyed, only to face the handsome prodigy himself. "Ryoma-kun… I thought you went home?" _

"_Is it locked?" He immediately asked. Absolutely forgetting the question the young brunette uttered before him. Or maybe, he didn't hear it at all. It made Sakuno frown grimly. _

"_Yes." She answered sourly. "I just locked it." _

"_Give me the keys." _

"_Excuse me?" She questioned incredulously at his tone of authority. _

"_I said to open the door." Ryoma muttered, already angry. "I left my bag inside." _

"_Oh…Oh!" Immediately, Sakuno took the keys from her pocket and fumbled through the lock. _

Click.

_And without a second to spare, Ryoma was inside the room. _

"_Did you find it?" _

"_Hn." _

"_Oh umm… okay then." She said, moving out of the way so that the infamous prodigy could pass. "Bye." _

"_Hn." And with that, Ryoma ran back to the waiting shed, not at all caring if his senior was still there waiting. But there he stood, with that same goofy grin plastered on his face as if it was permanent. _

"_SO… that was quick."_

"_Hn… Why shouldn't it be?" Ryoma asked, wondering. Momoshiro looked taken back. He then looked questioningly at his junior. _

"_Wasn't she there?" He asked._

"_Who was where?" _

"_What? I mean, Sakuno-chan. She was there, in the courts." _

"_So?" Momoshiro then arched an eyebrow on Ryoma. Ryoma just stared back at him. Slowly… like a dial-up connection, his mind stared to register the events that just took place amidst his malfunctioning brain. Then, his eyes widened. Momoshiro grinned once more._

"_There you go." _

_With that, Ryoma turned around and ran to the courts. _

"_Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted unexpectedly, surprised by Ryoma's sudden appearance. "Did you forget anything else?" _

_With that comment said, Ryoma merely smirked as he continued to advance to her. Then, when he was right in front of her, he smirked and said. _

"_You." _

**End of flashback… **

So Ryoma, as always, was left there… on the porch during that cold, still night. Reminiscing about the past… never wanting to forget about her. Slowly he took up his hand, a folded paper in between his two long fingers. He closed his eyes. And heaved a heavy, mournful sigh. And carefully, his eyes opened, his fingers unfolded the paper. Then, he started reading it again.

"_Death is not the end  
Death can never be the end._

_Death is the road.  
Life is the traveller.  
The Soul is the Guide_

_Our mind thinks of death.  
Our heart thinks of life  
Our soul thinks of Immortality." _

_Take care of yourself Ryoma-kun. _

_I love you. _

_Sakuno. _

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: I'm sorry if I had any grammatical errors. But I hope you liked it. :D It maybe the longest oneshot I've made so far.:D


	12. Bonus Story

**Summary**: Simply just another day for Sakuno and Ryoma.

**Age**: 21

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Takeshi Konomi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not To Be Taken Seriously. **

A "bonus" story with not much emotional content.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno needed a day off. That was what her manager told her the day before. So here she was, at home, dazed and bored, obviously left with nothing to do. Casting another look at her apartment, she sighed. There was absolutely nothing left to do. Nothing at all. Her room was spotless— the whole place was spotless. Her fridge was filled with food, she still had new clothes, and her book shelf was filled with books she rarely read. There was no need to go to the mall and buy anything. No errands for her at all. And even grimmer was the fact that it was a Monday and absolutely everyone she knew was busy.

She sighed yet again.

'When will this boring day end?' she asked herself in anguish. And with that, she was left to understand the uncanny and untimely propositions of her ever loved boss. Wondering, why of all days, she was given a day off on a Monday when she should be at the office, working her sorry butt off. But alas, here she was, stuck to her sofa, grimly waiting for the sun to set. But that might take a while, she thought… especially since it was just ten in the morning.

Suddenly, a purring noise was heard near her feet. Sakuno's gazed down at her furry companion. A soft smile now lying evidently on her face. Bending slowly, she brought the fur ball up with her on the sofa, gently stroking its soft fur. Then she wondered,

"I wonder when Ryoma-kun will come back."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Achoo~! _

Ryoma sneezed, sickly, as he brought his handkerchief up to his red nose. The weather over in France wasn't treating him well this season. He could only wonder why…

"So, that'll be your schedule. You got all that, Mr. Tennis Champion." His manager laughed jokingly, closing his organizer. Ryoma merely nodded, after sneezing again. His insensitively cruel manager merely continued laughing, even jabbing Ryoma's back while he was at it. "You're lucky you've no games to play this season. Or else we could've lost you another hundreds of millions."

"Yeah, sure." Ryoma muttered passively, more preoccupied with his colds than the events that would be taking place that evening. Rubbing his nose for the nth time that day, he sighed defeated. "I hate this. I want to sleep. I want to go home."

"You can go straight home afterwards, young prince. But for now, what tux do you think would suit me for the festivities?" His manager asked as he studied the suits before him. Ryoma merely groaned childishly as he fell into his bed.

And to his great distress, his phone suddenly vibrated. Instantly, he cursed himself for having such keen senses. Sure he could've just discarded the call away, but the guilt that would be enveloping him later on would kill him… especially if the person calling was her.

Shifting on his bed, he reached out for his phone and answered the call— only to be left disgusted by the caller.

"Ohoho~! Echizen! FINALLY! After all these weeks you answer my call!" Horio, the infamous blabber mouth on a top rating Japanese TV show, yelled in utter fulfillment. Ryoma's eyes darkened grimly. "Now, to talk about that inter—"

And with that, Ryoma hung up. Unlikely enough though, his phone started ringing again. Smarter than he was seconds ago, Ryoma, who had now wizened up mind you, looked at the incoming caller. Instantly, his hands fumbled through his phone, immediately answering it.

"Ryuzaki." He said before anything else. The caller from the other end simply laughed casually. Ryoma smiled at this. "What is it?"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. Must everyone have a reason to call you?" She asked jokingly. And before he could answer back, she said. "Besides, I miss you."

"Rather bold, aren't you?" Ryoma answered back, cunningly. By now, he had totally forgotten about his irritating colds and concentrated on his phone. "How's Karupin holding up?"

"Fine, although a little more affectionate than always." She replied, still laughing as she stroked the cat's fur.

"Hn."

"So, when are you coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow, isn't that quick."

"Well, why else do you think I keep winning?" Ryoma answered back, quite proudly, earning a frown from Ryuzaki on the other end.

"My, you're so full of yourself." She huffed in mild disgust.

"Yeah, and you have to grow more."

"Gah! Why you!— Ah, someone's on the door, Ryoma-kun. For a moment." And with that, Ryoma was left, frowning as he impatiently waited for the brunette. Still holding his phone up to the side of his ear, his eyes widened due to something he heard over it.

"Sakuno!" A deep but lively masculine voice greeted from the other end… over on Sakuno's side.

"Dei-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed in utter amazement. Instantly, she forgot about her phone as she was brought into a short but sweet kiss by her boyfriend.

"Someone told me you had a surprise day-off." Dei laughed. "I never knew bosses gave those out though." Sakuno only laughed in answer. "So I took the liberty of climbing over here to invite you out for brunch."

"Oh sure! Wait just let me go and change!" Sakuno said as she excused herself, her phone, now discarded on the sofa. Karupin was left to paw it, subtly feeling for Ryoma's voice. Dei, entered the apartment and took a seat on the sofa. But before doing so, he noticed Sakuno's phone and his face grimed. On her cellular phone's screen, he saw the picture of Sakuno and Ryoma in a restaurant taken somewhere in France. He then noted himself to bring that up with Sakuno during their meal because it ticked him off with utter jealously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Ryoma stared sourly on his phone. He hated it when Sakuno would instantly cast him off as if he was just a speck in her life. TCH. He was the tennis champion for five years straight! How could he be forgotten! But then again, for Sakuno, since Dei arrived, it was mostly him who mattered. It was as if there was no Ryoma Echizen, tennis champ and the infamous best friend of ten years. Because when Dei was there, he wasn't needed. When Dei was there, Ryoma Echizen was just a mere shadow. He sighed yet again. His eyes narrowed wearily. He seriously needed a girlfriend.

"Wakey~! Wakey~! Echizen! Time to freshen up!" His manager gaily called out from the other side of the door. Ryoma glared. "I've got your suit ready for you!"

And with that, Ryoma opened his door and was greeted with a familiar, unwanted scent. And with that, he sneezed yet again.

"My! I think you're allergic to something!"

And with that, Ryoma slammed the door shut. Later on that day, Ryoma thought of what he had amidst all his money-making endeavors. And after concluding he practically owned the world, yet not the heart of the only person who meant anything to him, he bitterly said to himself.

"This gotta be something written down in a horrible fanfiction."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END.

Okay, so sorry if it's somewhat of a crack-pot fic. So sorry if I wasn't able to make something more heartfelt and deep. I just though of writing down something and this is what came out. Haha. Anyways, I haven't updated for a while, so here I go. And seriously, I reread my stuff and was amazed. I couldn't stand half of the things I, myself, wrote. I wonder why though… Haha!

Anyways, look forward to a better fanfic! I promise you!

Sincerely,

KenRik


	13. When We Wake Up

**Summary: **A series of oneshots mainly on RyoSaku, in a world of cruel fantasy, one could only wonder where both Ryoma and Sakuno would fit.

Age: 17-18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! - **B.A.K11, Kataragirl, FujixSaku0709, midnight blue08, Sheiryy, Selbe, nicklaus mak wei xuan, SyuKunI XD, Shenhui, Mrs Hatake Itachi, SoreNoMiko, .(Okay, so it's really a dot. Someone just reviewed placing a dot as their penname. Haha, sorry it just amuses me. :D), midnight blue08, Charmane, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, poems2songs, ChristinaAngel, Sheiryy, and astraldrop11!

A/N: Okay, so mainly, I'm here to say, what you read is what you get. :) Though forgive me for the grammatical errors. I did my best in editing it... or maybe I thought I did. So if there are still a lot of grammatical errors, forgive me and kindly tell me. :)

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**When We Wake Up**

"_Sometimes it has to hurt before you feel." - __BBMak, Always Know Where You Are_

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Everyone has their reasons for leaving." A soft; eerie voice uttered from underneath the dark shadows, chilling the air with its coldness. "What's yours'?"

"…" No one replied to it: to the voice that lingered throughout the dark corners of the deserted room that held nothing but its damaged shutters; welcoming the dim lights that shone from the luminous moon above. Slowly, rusted metal started creaking from the far east corner of the darkened room, its terrifying noise bouncing off into the bleak ends of the area. A head pops out. Still nothing was seen but the darkness that slowly enveloped the figure emerging from its ruined entrance. The dark figure brought its long and slender leg up to take a careful step along the aged floorboards that started creaking from below. And after a few more steps deeper into the forlorn room, silence ensued. The figure was now hidden underneath the shadows as well.

Its mouth opened. But then, it closed shut. Someone had beaten the dark figure in speaking.

"I never meant to leave." The voice mumbled almost incoherently, but still amidst this, guilt lay evident. "I was needed away. I needed to go."

"No. You could've given it all up." The dark voice replied dangerously, frighteningly, for the newly hidden figure at least. "You could've given everything up… if only you'd love her much more."

"Do you even love her?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Oh, really now." The hideous voice taunted daringly. Slowly, from within the darkness, a thin; long arm stretched across the room gradually reaching the other end. From the view of the light of the white moon came the sight of a putrid, monstrous arm drenched in blood. A gasp was heard. The moonlight disappeared beneath the gray clouds that flew by, leaving nothing but complete darkness. Suddenly, a rattling noise was heard banging throughout the corners of the room. Winds blew in from every direction, and wailing. The intolerable wailing of dead souls rang through the ears of those a mile near it. A shrill scream followed.

The figure that had emerged from the damaged doors left its invisible area underneath the shadows, falling onto the ground with a loud thudding sound almost left unheard due to the insufferable wailing of the enchantments that flinted freely and desperately all over the room. Slowly, the light shone back into the area, revealing a young lady with auburn hair curled up on the floor with her hands distraughtly covering her bleeding ears from the deadly noise. She was shaking uncontrollably.

The cold voice started laughing crazily.

"Who might you be?" He asked with his deep voice, but it felt lighter for the monster underneath the shadows. Slowly, the creature emerged from the darkness, its tattered skin dangling loosely onto its pink, thin muscles that was glowing in the moonlight. Its' arms falling on the floor along with its feet, both with long jagged nails dripping with blood— blood apparently coming from within his interior, and its face… its face that beheld yellowish teeth and eyes— red and glowing, bloodshot that seemed to bulge out of its sockets.

The young lady couldn't stand, let alone sit up straight. Softly she cried.

Suddenly somebody stepped out into the light as well. With his young face staring down in downcast, the young man could only look down upon the tortured body lying on the cold floor. Cold and hurt, a tear falls from his eye.

"Crying now, are we?"

"…"

"He—help…" The young lady calls out. Desperately reaching out to grab the foot of the young man, she kept crying in devastating agony. "Pppp—pleassee…"

Seeming as though unaffected, the young man kicks the hand away in disgust. The creature laughs in hysteria, with his eyeballs almost popping out.

"Don't you recognize him you fool?!" The creature screams horridly at the pitiful young lady who was draped in her own blood. Instantly the hideous monster stood erect beside the young man who never flinched at the monstrous sight and looked at the beaten soul on the floor. Taking his gory arm up, the beast forcefully pulled the chin of the young man up into the clear light. And amidst the moonlight, the young man's features shown. He had black, ebony locks that fell on his face, highlighting his dark hazel orbs. He had tan skin acquired through athletics. And finally, his face was stained with those clear, cerulean tears that wildly started falling down his face. He was afraid. He was bathed in guilt. Swollen red amidst his tears, he tried to look away when he saw the young lady choke in disbelief and due to the constant agony torturing her very mind and soul.

"Kai?"

The creature laughs in a shrieking sound.

Reality slowly sinks down. And as slowly, she musters up all the strength she could just to stand up and stare at him as her tears slowly cascades down her cheeks. And with a grunt, she was on her feet. Her eyes shone under the moonlight, both looking bloodshot and weary.

"W—wwhy?" She stutters.

"Sakuno— I—I…" He desperately mutters amidst the tightening hold of the monster that was now leaning on his shoulders with a grin unmistakably plastered on his gory features. "I—!"

Kai chokes, the long, jagged claws of the monstrous creature punctured his chin. Now, gleaming red dots slowly dripped down from his cheeks onto the floorboards, with Kai's eyes widening in horror. Impulsively, both his strong arms reached out to hold onto the monster's hands in a desperate attempt to release from its hold.

"GUARGH!" He grunts as the claws dug deeper into his skin. And while doing so, the fiend was just laughing hysterically, admiring how the blood trickles down the young man's face. Sakuno watched in horror as the monster, after maniacally stabbing Kai and reaching the young man's interior, gorily played with the man's innards as he himself gawk bloody chunks off its whole distorted body. With his heart beating and his mind still alive and recording every painful detail of this murder, Kai couldn't help but slowly twist his bloody head to face Sakuno with his bloodshot eyes, mouthing. "Hee—ellll—pp."

Then, when the hideous monster reached the innards that led to Kai's heart, he grabbed it and showed it to the young man with a twisted smile on his eyes. Kai, unable to look away, couldn't help but scream and wail at the putrid sight.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" He screeched at the tip of his voice, immediately flailing his arms over to rid of the monster. Kai unknowingly killed himself in the process as he shook his own heart open, blood splashing off of it to his face, his body, and Sakuno's trembling feet. The monster laughed in an unattainable high note as he watched the young man tremble out of breath, mentally killing himself ever so painfully and slowly. Very much enjoying the sight before him, the monster couldn't help but grin menacingly at the helpless brunette before him.

"Noo—noo, doo—do—don't!" She screamed as the monster slowly made its way to her, the floorboards creaking heavily along with every step. The monster could only grin at her while asking himself aloud,

"Now, what to do with you?" He asked. "Care to enlighten me?"

Sakuno could only gape at the monster when his sight traveled to his side and away from her for a brief moment. Terrified of the new arrival as the unknown figure shut the door behind him, Sakuno closed her eyes and looked away, trembling as she awaited her untimely death.

"Let me do it." A far too familiar cold voice uttered. Instantly, Sakuno looked up and stared agape at the young man before her.

"Ry—Ryoma?" She uttered in immeasurable disbelief and betrayal. "Wh—why?"

Ryoma didn't answer her and merely looked through her coldly. The monster, casting his eyes from the brunette to Ryoma, grinned mischievously, slowly analyzing the couples relationship and loving the swollen face of the young lady as she continued to cry. Taking the liberty of keeping the lady out of her misery, he started languidly.

"Oh? Don't you know? Every man in this city, I own. And everything I don't, I _kill_." The monster said in a shrill, eyeing the girl with such murderous content. Slowly, he brought a distorted arm up on the side of Ryoma's shoulders and held him close. "In a world where two gods own woman and man separately, what do you expect? Peace? Order? I **want **everything for _myself_, and since I can't then, my, MY, **MY. **Let's just see how you'll end up today, shall we?" The gory monster laughed as he gently placed another arms on Ryoma's broad shoulder and pushed him torwards the shaken brunette. "Let's see how you do it today, Ryoma."

"Today?" Sakuno mouthed in disbelief, staring at the young man before her in a very different perspective. "What? I-- I don't understand."

"Shut it." Ryoma mouthed as he suddenly appeared right in front of the girl, staring at her face to face, with a hand covering her mouth. Staring at her eye to eye, Ryoma could only let her swell up as his cold and indifferent eyes killed her with betrayal. Knowing so much the young man before her, Sakuno cried, muffled.

"Why?" She repeatedly cried when Ryoma released his tight grip on her. "Why?" She asked desperately as she looked up at him with those hot tears straining her eyes. Ryoma could only stare at her unmoved, ready to do his master's bidding when suddenly, the monster who enjoyed the swelling and betrayal that repeated in front of him every single evening stopped him as he said,

"Oh, Ryoma, it's not like you to ease a woman's suffering. Usually, you'd kill them slowly. She's no different so why don't you show me another one of your great spectacles. So tell her, Ryoma. Go on, tell her." The monster insisted eerily as he watched the scene with much vigor. "Tell her how you make every single woman fall head over heals for you… only to later on tear them into little bits of tiny; distorted pieces. Tell her how before you met her at that beautiful Sakura park you killed her sister, her mother, her cousin, and her friends. And now, tell her, go on and tell her why, of _all_ my men, it has to be _you_."

"…"

"Still the silent type, are we, Ryoma?" The monster questioned in a spine-chilling laugh. "Oh well, you weren't really the vocal type. Oh well, might as well be me."

Ryoma's face immediately lost its color.

"Well, it's rather simple really. One, he has the talent. And two, he _owes_ me."

"As time goes by, every men would end up asking something grave to their god, and I, no matter how impossible the wish, grant it to them in exchange of their eternal service. And _my_, was his wish _dire_. He wanted to save a _moron _who wasted my _time _wishing on becoming the leader of the free world. And my, who do you think is leader of the **WHOLE **world? So, I killed him, and later on resurrecting the moron out of this young man's request. And when I found the young Ryoma, I knew it was he who'd do my bidding. He had everything. And I love using it."

The monster finished in a laugh. Sakuno could only gape and before she knew it, the monster cried in agony.

"You promised me you will never tell anyone." Ryoma hissed dangerously as his bare hand sharply tore a whole on the fiend's chest.

"_My_, what are promises but words put together in a sentence." The monster gawked, his blood spilling in chunks as he threw Ryoma away from him. Instantly catching himself, Ryoma's weight bore a hole on the shack as his legs cracked open the wooden wall. Landing just a meter outside of its enclosed quarters, a loud snap took Ryoma off guard. Twisting his whole frame in an instant, he could only watch in disbelief as the shack slowly shattered into pieces. He should've known that one fatal blow on its frame would end it. Staggering up, he rushed into the piles and piles of rubble, and as suddenly as the shack fell, a familiar hideously long arm reached out of the ruble and brought its jagged claws around the neck of the young man. Ryoma instantly stood still.

"Help me~." The fiend whispered out desperately. "HELP ME!"

Ryoma merely looked away indifferently as the grip on his neck slowly fell, and after a short while, he continued searching, not at all minding the blood trickling down his skin. And when he finally heard a groan beneath the pile of ruble, he immediately took hold of as much debris as he could and threw them remarkably far away. With the moonlight revealing a wounded young lady covered in blood and sobbing due to an unimaginable pain, Ryoma could only take her into his arms and carry her away from the ill-tainted place, only hoping for the better. And as he walked away, Sakuno suddenly trembled.

"Let go of me." She whispered in a cry as she brought up her sore arms, trying her best to push Ryoma away. Ryoma merely continued walking, not at all minding her useless attempts to break free. Defeated, Sakuno cried yet again. "Why, why?" She questioned. "Why are you helping me? Weren't you his ally? His weapon?" She cried yet again and again. "You were going to kill me just like everyone else."

"You—you were going to kill me." She wailed. "And tha—that monster… he killed Kai. He—"

And with that, the couple suddenly fell on the ground. Sakuno gaped as she stared at the unconscious young man on top of her.

Ryoma had fainted.

Pulling away from his weight and groaning in pain as she did, Sakuno bit off her tears as she kneeled beside his corpse-like frame. Holding both her palms on top of the young man's build, little blue orbs suddenly sprouted off the ground and made its way into the young man's frame. Exhausted and hurt, Sakuno fell half-dead on top of Ryoma's evenly breathing build.

And as gradually as the sun made itself known, Ryoma looked back at the unconscious frame of the brunette and sighed mournfully as he shook her awake. Too tired to even utter a single word, Sakuno "hmm"-ed in reply. Ryoma, feeling fresh and new, could only smirk as he plopped his bottom beside her. Staring at the rising sun with a newly profound smile on his face, Ryoma could only thank the sleeping brunette silently for giving him a new life because for some unknown reason, he felt as if he was showered with a better life. And knowing Sakuno, she was most probably the one responsible for it. He might even smile for her and tell her the truth. The _whole _truth about his great feat; that the man of whom he sacrificed was his childhood playmate's father. His playmate who he so dearly loved and cherished. His little playmate who would often cry when her father left her. His little playmate who had laughed a million stars when the said father returned miraculously from the dead. Yes, his little playmate, the brunette now silently sobbing as she slept. Ryoma knew that he was the only one who had found a new light. He'd have to search the whole world to give a better life to Sakuno as well. And when he does, when they both are happy, maybe then they'll be able to live in a world that need not be tarnished with blood and guilt. In a world where no monsters, who break the ties and bonds, exist. And maybe afterwards, in a place where a man could establish a future with the person they love.

- A/N: You can stop here, but if you insist, then feel free to read on -

Slowly, Sakuno's eyes opened due to the bitterness of the bright morning light and she sighed. Suddenly, she sat up on the cushion of an unknown bedroom. Looking around, she inferred that she was in a hospital. Sighing in relief, she fell back on bed, making the most out of the comfort given to her. But that was when it hit her.

"Ryoma-kun?" She called out softly.

_"Is not here."_ A chill immediately rushed down Sakuno's spine and slowly, she turned her head. And when she felt a hot breath breathing on top of her head, she screamed at the horrifying sight of the monster's face groggily staring down her. It's beady; bloodshot eyes falling off its sockets, and its blood dripping, now cruising down Sakuno's eyes as if it was her own tears. Then it all went black.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	14. The Truth About Love

disclaimer: I don't own POT.

* * *

**The Truth About Love**

**

* * *

  
**

At 3 a.m. the music died out, the bottles of alcoholic drinks were all empty, and the supposedly mature men of the renowned tennis regulars of Seishun Gakuen were all lying all over Sakuno's beloved furniture like lifeless cadavers.

Not that she minded though.

But seriously, those young adults do really pack a punch not only in tennis but in drinking too. She sighed yet again as she looked at the worn out faces of her dear friends. Immediately shrugging the care off her shoulders, she told to herself that those people brought the soon coming hangover to themselves. Scanning through her sleeping guests' faces, yet another sigh came off her lips when she saw Fuji sprawled on the cold ground by her front door. Even the hard, tough _tensai_ was fast asleep.

Picking up beer bottles continuously and stacking them in a large plastic bag, Sakuno shook her head to break the sleep that continues to call to her. Then suddenly, her toilet flushed.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Sakuno suddenly said as the going pro-tennis player, Ryoma Echizen walked into the living room. With a light blush on his cheeks, Ryoma muttered softly,

"I just woke up."

With that Sakuno giggled. Ryoma was the first one to pass out after just three bottles of vodka, leaving him to be dragged to Sakuno's room for a rather needed sleep. And now, at about 3:05 am, he was drowsy but very much awake.

"Need some help?" He suddenly offered as he knelt down and grabbed a bottle off the floor and casually handed it over to Sakuno.

"No it's just fine Ryoma-kun, why don't you go back to sleep." She told him with a smile as she placed the empty beer bottle into the plastic bag. Instead of returning to her comfortable bed, Ryoma's eyes wandered around until his eyes were set upon the sleeping Syuusuke Fuji. Ryoma couldn't help but smirk.

"Even he's—"

"Yes." Sakuno laughed softly. "Even the supposedly tough-stomached Fuji Syuusuke."

Ryoma looked back at her and grinned. He stood like that for minutes as Sakuno looked up and faced him with a smile at the same time. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ryoma looked away and suddenly stretched his arms while yawning. Blushing, Sakuno looked elsewhere and stood up to grab another beer bottle.

"You should sleep Ryoma-kun." She said once more.

"It is okay. Let me help." Ryoma answered, feeling more sociable as a light-headed young adult. Casually walking around the vicinity filling his arms with several beer bottles, he walked over to Sakuno and her plastic bag. And soon enough the bag was filled with garbage.

"It's full." Sakuno said out loud. Ryoma turned his head to face her as she continued. "I'll just grab another bag from the kitchen." She finally said as she walked to her kitchen. From where he stood, Ryoma could hear her close and open drawers until she finally came back. With a smile on her face, she held the plastic bag up to show Ryoma that she had already got a new one. Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement, not knowing whether or not he should've smiled back. Finding Sakuno stacking up bottle on the floor, he decided to shrug off the thought and continued working.

Thus, the tidying ensued.

* * *

"Neh, Ryoma-kun, thanks for your help." Sakuno said as they looked around the garbage-free living room. It was about 3:40 am in the morning. Frowning, Ryoma told her in reply,

"No problem. But frankly, you've still got the biggest pieces of trash in your living room." Ryoma said as a matter of fact. Instantly turning to face the smug face of Ryoma with her suddenly red face, Sakuno opened her mouth to retort.

"Wait, what do you mean? My living room is trash?" She asked, taking Ryoma's comment offensively. Taken back, Ryoma's eyes widened as he brought up his hands and waved it crossly.

"I was talking about the senpai-tachi, not your living room."

"Oh." Sakuno mouthed. Her cheeks reddening even more due to embarrassment. Taking her hand up to rub the temple of her head, she smiled at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. Must be because of lack of sleep."

"It's fine." Ryoma said simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "You should better go and sleep."

"But what about you?" Sakuno asked as she looked up at the young man.

"I guess I'll just take a short walk outside." Ryoma said as he headed for the door.

"Oh. Want me to come along?"

Ryoma looked back at Sakuno. He didn't know why he said it, but he did. And he repeatedly told himself that it was the "hangover" speaking.

"Only if you want to."

Taking it as an invitation, Sakuno grabbed her coat and walk towards Ryoma who had opened the door only halfway because of a certain drunken Fuji blocking its' way.

Both in their long coats, the pair slowly walked down the sidewalk, their footsteps coinciding. Ryoma, now as the light-headed and somewhat sociable young man, initiated the conversation, telling Sakuno about his adventurous trips abroad. Occasionally, Sakuno would laugh at his funny anecdotes. And in turn, Ryoma would feel good about his sudden socializing boost and continued talking.

"I can't believe it. You're like a superstar, but in the sports league, and yet here we are, talking so casually as if you're just a college friend of mine." Sakuno laughed in a sort-of realization. Smiling unknowingly, Ryoma stared at her amusedly.

"That makes no sense." He told her bluntly. Being fluttery and light-headed, Sakuno merely brushed off his remark but she had now shut her mouth. Then Ryoma continued. "I mean, we _are _college friends. We go to the _same _college, don't we?"

"See, you don't get me, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno suddenly laughed. Stopping on her tracks, she took out her hands from her pockets and gestured to him for more emphasis as she talked. "For example, you don't just casually walk with renowned actors or athletes in the middle of the night. Or maybe, you don't simply have relationships with over-the-top famous celebrities and athletes."

"And why is that?" Ryoma just had to ask. Truthfully, he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get her all paced up.

"Well because they are like an entirely different breed, Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed as if it was the most common knowledge everyone had knew. "And mind you, you're part of them."

"Really? How so?" Frowning, Sakuno continued.

"I mean, three-time grand slam champion at the age of nineteen?" She said with emphasis on nineteen. "Plus the handsome features and well-toned body?" Ryoma's cheeks just had to redden at her open comment. "Did those make any sense, oh Mr. Hotshot?"

Ryoma frowned. She was going over the top.

"Did you drink?"

"Why?" Sakuno asked, suddenly losing her quick demeanor.

"You're red."

"Oh."

"Anyway, where are we?" Ryoma suddenly asked as he looked around. There talk had brought them further than wanted from Sakuno's residence.

"Umm…" Sakuno thought out loud as she looked around as well. 'Shit.' She thought to herself. Because as much as she hated to admit it, it was rather obvious they were lost. One, Ryoma was not of the area. And two, Sakuno was very much navigationally-challenged. But then she just had to say, "Don't worry, I know exactly the way back home."

And then, she added her supercilious lie with a reassuring smile. Ryoma just looked at her and after a moment of silence, he nodded.

* * *

"I'm sure it's this street." Sakuno said for the nth time that morning. Ryoma's eyes keened as he stared back at her hazel orbs. Laughing nervously, Sakuno continued to lead the way. For the last minutes earlier in their walk, Ryoma followed her with no folly. But now, he had simply refused to walk any further by her command.

Sakuno turned around to find her company rooted on his spot. Slowly she gave him a pout.

"Come on Ryoma-kun, I'm positive that this is the way."

"See, now there's where you lost me." Ryoma suddenly said from his corner. "How can you know the way when you're very much navigationally-handicapped?"

"I—I wouldn't say navigationally-handicapped, Ryoma-kun…"

"But I would. And I say, its time you follow my lead, Ryuzaki." He ordered with those sharp golden orbs. Sakuno could do nothing but comply. Bowing her head in embarrassment, she followed the young man's stride.

A few minutes passed by and Sakuno was at awe. Because there she was, staring back at the apartment she had called home. With an indescribable smile of utter joy, Sakuno faced Ryoma and gave him that warm Sakuno-smile. Ryoma just looked back at her. He didn't know if he was mesmerized but he could say, the light reflecting off her eyes from the building was nice to look at. And then he suddenly blurted it out.

"You have beautiful eyes." Ryoma suddenly said. Both their eyes widened as the sentence spilled out of Ryoma's mouth. 'Shit.' Ryoma cursed to himself, feeling rather awkward.

"Umm, thanks." Sakuno simply said, not knowing how to reply to a supposed socially-challenged young man. "You too."

"Huh?"

"Uh, I mean, you have beautiful eyes too." Sakuno said, clearing out the confusion. Hearing this, Ryoma nodded and smiled at her.

"I get that a lot." He told her truthfully.

"I bet." Sakuno said with a playful smile which Ryoma returned. Tearing off their gazes, Sakuno started walking towards her door until Ryoma stopped her by taking hold of her coat. Not looking at her, he said.

"Hey, want to hang out here for a while?" Sakuno looked back at him questioningly at first before nodding and taking a seat beside him. Together, they sat there basking in the comfortable silence they had shared.

"Neh. Ryoma-kun, there has been something I've always wanted to ask you since you arrived, but never really got the chance. So do you mind.." Sakuno started softly.

"Go ahead." Ryoma said as he leaned on the front door and closed his eyes.

"Well… I was wondering, when will you be leaving?" Sakuno finally asked. Her hold tightened as she waited for his answer.

"Three days."

"Oh. That quick?" Sakuno said casually. But she had been hiding a certain emotion in her chest since she got hold of the topic.

"Yeah, I guess a month goes by fast."

"I guess so." Sakuno said with a sad smile as she too leaned on her front door, her shoulder leaning on Ryoma. Feeling the weight on his arm, Ryoma couldn't help but smile. She was warm, he thought. "Neh, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno continued more softly. "Promise me something."

"Hm?"

"Promise me that I'll be the first person you'll tell when you finally get a girlfriend, okay?"

"What?" Ryoma suddenly exclaimed, sitting up straight to face her. Sakuno looked back at him with a soft accepting gaze playing on her features. With a smile she told him,

"Well, I mean, you'll probably find a girl you'll like in a foreign country, and I won't be there." She said as she looked into his eyes. "I mean, I want to know it personally. Not by the media." She said softly, the smile never leaving her features.

"Fine." Was all Ryoma could say. He was still taken back by her sudden request, but truthfully, it didn't matter. "Fine, as long as I'm the first person you'll tell when you get a boyfriend."

"It's a deal then." Sakuno agreed with that soft smile. "But I highly doubt I'll be getting a boyfriend anytime soon."

"Why so?" Ryoma asked, intrigued.

"Well, for one, my heart's still healing."

"Why? Someone broke it?" Ryoma asked with a laugh as he fell back on the door, making himself more comfortable.

"Yes." Sakuno could only answer back in a smile as she stared at the man she had loved since so long ago.

"Really? Mind me asking who?"

"Hmm… guess."

"Fuji?"

"No."

"Katou?"

"No." Sakuno smiled at him, somewhat amused.

"Horio?" And with that, Sakuno broke into a laugh. Then with a smile, Ryoma continued. "I guess that's a no."

"Yes." Sakuno agreed with a laugh.

"Yes?"

"No."

"Wait, you lost me." Ryoma laughed. Sakuno laughed with him.

"No, not Horio." Sakuno said. "Truthfully, you're very close to him."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're practically one."

"Well, that narrows it down to…. My BROTHER?!"

"Oh, why don't you just shut it, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno laughed. Ryoma laughed with her. Slowly, as they laughed, Ryoma turned his head to face her and likewise, Sakuno did the same. Only inches apart, Ryoma's laughed died out as well as Sakuno's. And they stared at each other, a smile on both their faces. Slowly, Ryoma was being drawn in. And eventually, he found himself leaning in until he could feel the hot breath of Sakuno on his lips. She smelled sweet, he thought. And moving in a little closer, he felt his lips gently bump onto Sakuno's. And without hesitation, he leaned in, taking her lips to his'.

* * *

Three days had passed since then. And now, Ryoma was boarding the terminal to his airplane. He was riding first class, much suited for a man of his stature. All of his friends, fans, and supporters surrounded the vicinity. But among all these screaming fans and friends was Sakuno Ryuzaki. He didn't know why but the moment after their kiss, he could tell that he was starting to love the way she was. The way she felt when she leaned on his shoulder. The way she laughed when he'd cracked up a joke. The way she'd kiss like that morning days ago.

He knew that he was falling for her. But there was something he didn't know. And Sakuno knew it. She knew that as she waved to him a goodbye. It wasn't the same as before. Because she knew, she knew this time was different. She knew this time there would be no more trips back home. She knew. She knew because of her grandmother. Her grandmother had told her just recently that Ryoma had dropped off their college. Her grandmother had told her that Ryoma had a residence in England and America. Her grandmother had told her that there were other more fishes in the sea and that she should start forgetting about the young tennis athlete who had stolen her heart since the age of twelve.

Sakuno knew that eventually, she would learn to forget of him. She would forget the way he blushed. The way he would be who he was. And the way he would kiss.

* * *

"Hey." The man from the other side of the phone started. Sakuno couldn't help but say that she was shocked. "Ryuzaki, this is you right?" She heard him laugh at the other end of the phone.

"Ye—yes!" She stuttered indignantly much to her dismay. The man from the other end of the phone continued laughing.

"Can't believe I'm talking to you again."

"You're not the only one." Sakuno laughed.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. Anyway, I'm coming back tomorrow so you better make sure that you're ready for dinner."

"Am I not always?" Sakuno laughed even more.

"Well then, see you till then." The man said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sakuno replied before hanging up, with a smile on her face. It had been three years since Sakuno had tried to call Ryoma about her boyfriend, as vowed in their promise so long ago. It has been exactly six years since their last meeting in her old apartment. And now, she was engaged to a man who had vowed to always be there for her. A man who'll never leave her. A man she's sure she loved. And a man who she knew loved her…

UNTIL her phone rang.

"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki speaking." She greeted. From the other end of the phone, the man who held on the receiver smiled to himself.

"Hey."

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"It doesn't matter, really. Anyway, I just called to asked why the hell is it you broke our promise?"

Sakuno's eyes widened.

"Ryoma-kun?!"

"Bingo."

"Ryoma-kun—"

"Drop the kun, please. It's an ear-sore."

"My, look who's gotten all high and mighty." Sakuno laughed. Ryoma from the other end laughed as well.

"It's nice to hear your voice again."

"You too."

"Huh?"

"I mean, nice to hear your voice again too." Sakuno laughed.

"Oh." Ryoma laughed. "Man, has it been so long. Anyway, Sakuno, I'm visiting tomorrow. Do you mind giving me a tour? I'm sure a lot of things changed since I was gone."

"Oh sure, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno agreed. "Neh, why are you suddenly coming back home?"

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm stealing you back."

* * *

END

Want a sequel? Then better give me some inspiration. Review guys! :))

By the way, sorry about the format and the grammar/spellings. I'll fix it when I have time. :D

Thanks for your continuing support. :))


	15. The Truth About Love II

_Author's note_: Dear reader please read it word for word. Take your time as you read it. Try to indulge in the emotion no matter how much my words and lack of writing prowess hinders you. I've tried my best to relate the images in my mind into words if that is any comfort about my writing style. Thank you so much for choosing to reading this fanfiction story.

Sit back, read, and enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I am free to fantasize about it though.

_Age_: 22

* * *

Ryoma sat languidly on top of his polished wooden desk while staring out into the open sky from inside his dimly lit room. He was reminiscing about his forgone past, of distant memories mostly revolving around Seigaku. He missed them. He has longed for their comforting smiles and energizing cheers for more than six years now. And he was sure that this feeling of longing wouldn't be leaving his worn system any time soon. After all, a whole lifetime wouldn't be enough to forget about the past glories of his life in Japan. Because no matter how many tournaments abroad he has won, Ryoma always returns to his memories about Japan, his friends, his tennis, his school, and a brunette with a soft smile of whom he knew way back when.

He would always fall into a trance while reminiscing about them. He always grows sick and tired of travelling from one country to another over and over and over again. He hated his life. And he hated the fact that he so insensitively detached himself from his past life, from the becoming experiences those four quick years in Japan gave him. Ryoma understood, during his psychology class, that reminiscing and longing for the past is equated to the desire to turn back time, the wanting to return to past's comforting bliss. But, as emphasized by Ryoma's passionate professor, no one can turn back time no matter how proficient they are in tennis or in their academics, although, with a smile he had said, one can always dream.

So that was what Ryoma did. He kept dreaming about a moment in time wherein he controlled his life. He was wishing for a moment in time wherein the whole civilization didn't know his name. He was hoping, praying, for a moment wherein he was back in Japan; for a moment wherein he was sitting on the same porch; for a moment wherein he was laughing his heart out with his team; for a moment wherein he would rest his head on her lap as she gently smoothens his hair; for a moment wherein the world stood still as she looks into his eyes; for a moment wherein he was all alone, lying on the ground behind the tennis courts, patiently waiting for his turn to play as she sits beside him and laughs gingerly.

He had longed for a million things, most of which he had deemed impossible to reach what with the suffocating schedule he holds. A million endorsements of energy drinks; of professional cameras; of Tag Heuer watches; of tennis gears; of Apple gadgets; and of humanitarian aids, were all compressed into a young man's 24/7. And it killed Ryoma inside, leaving him beaten up as he walks into his empty house, void of any human comfort, and falls into his made bed. Occasionally, his parents would ring him a visit, most of which he wasn't home to hear. But Ryoma made time for his parents, at least his agent tried to. And when so happens, he continues to glare at his father as he guffaws about Ryoma's broadcasted life. Those were just hand-picked moments wherein Ryoma would be freed from the press, most of the time, as he lives the quiet life he's always wanted ever since an avid fan, turned stalker, stood naked inside his bedroom.

Ryoma frowned as he recalled all his pains about experiences and traumas acquired in countries that seem so distant to him amidst his current presence.

Up in the sky, a shooting star caught Ryoma's dreary eyes that moonlit morning, making the young man's eyes glint in hope as he wished upon the star.

But as soon as the star came crashing, its light diminished, seizing to exist. This led Ryoma to cast away another line of hope. In defeat and fatigue, he stood up and walked to his bed. Standing before it, he stared. Succumbing to sleep, he thought, would only lead him to a morning of another day wherein he'd grow further away from home.

Did he want that?

"No." Ryoma muttered with exhaustion coating his voice.

For minutes that seemed hours long, Ryoma just kept standing there, void of any thought, of any emotion, of any movement. He looked like a soulless corpse, waiting to be pulled down and torn apart by the world that lay beyond.

But it was all meaningless to him. To a young man who was in his limit. Half-awake, Ryoma's body started to tip backwards. Using only his voluntary reflexes, he struggled to stay standing and awake. But as a white light penetrated into his room, Ryoma's world went black.

* * *

**The Truth About Love**

"_I see a million people before me, cheering and rooting for me, when truthfully, I only need one."_

_

* * *

  
_

Ryoma woke up to glaring white lights. And with every glint of an eye, the strong light continued to sting Ryoma's half-opened hazel eyes. Ryoma glared as he struggled. Out of accordance to his morning habits, Ryoma started to sit up, but due to his circumstances, sitting up was a bad idea. When he was about to fall back down, ungracefully, into his bed, Ryoma felt a strong yet gentle hand hold his back, helping him sit up straight.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" A soft-spoken person asked compassionately. Ryoma turned his head and instinctively opened his eyes, curious about the woman situated beside him. But it was a bad move, once again, Ryoma's eyes started to throb.

"Ahhh!" He cried in annoyance. "What's wrong with my eyes?"

"It must be a side effect from the pill." The voice answered, laughing lightly as she had. Ryoma glared at the light.

"This sucks." Ryoma scoffed as he forcefully fell back on his bed. The woman beside him could only stare with wide eyes as the bedridden young man banged his head on the headboard situated before the bed. "Shit!" Ryoma cried in pain as he held his throbbing neck. "What the hell was that?!"

"The headboard, Ryoma-kun." The voice easily answered with light worry. Ryoma could only glare at her calm presence as he rubbed his sour neck.

"I don't have a headboard." He muttered out in pain, seething as he did.

"You may not have one, but I do."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ryoma continued to bite out as he opened his eyes, thinking, Damn lights. Scratching his head, his eyes laid eye on a sunlit room, peach-colored with cream borders, and furniture unfamiliar to Ryoma's keen eyes. Eventually enough, his eyes widened as he thought, Not my room.

"Where am I?" Ryoma blurted out as he looked around. The woman beside him only laughed. Ryoma turned his head to the source of the laugh. Upon doing so, he couldn't help but stare at the image before him with shock.

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." She greeted as she brought her hand up to Ryoma's face, gently brushing off the stray locks on his eyes. "I never knew you could be so distorted in the morning."

"What am I doing in your bedroom?" Ryoma asked abruptly. Then something struck him, how did he know this was her room?

"I'm not really sure." Sakuno answered as she drifted off to her recollections from earlier that day. Rubbing her chin with a finger thoughtfully, she said. "You were already asleep on my bed when I woke up."

"You still had your shoes on. Remember, when you told me that you would be taking a walk outside?"

"Not… really."

"Well, you did. And I'm guessing when you came back, you went to my room and lost consciousness on top of my bed." She muttered. Ryoma raised a brow at her. "Mou, it was because you were slumping on my bed. You still had your shoes on, and your knees were still on the floor. Mou, don't give me that look."

Ryoma couldn't help but grin, seeing her fazed this early in the morning weirdly made his day. Noticing this, Sakuno stood up with a playful huff and headed for the kitchen. Ryoma was then left on her bed, grinning after her. And slowly, he started to recall the moment on when they had met at the airport, and when they had eaten dinner, and when they had went back to her place, and when he had left for a stroll, and when he had…

Ryoma's eyes darkened now that he remembered last night's dwellings. How he glanced up into the open sky, hoping, wishing, dreaming. How he wished he never met his agents. How he wished he never believed them.

Not wanting to ponder on the thought any further, Ryoma massaged his temples to ease his throbbing head. He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to think that he was sick… mentally. Even back in the States, back during his matches, he would fall into a trance of thought and nostalgia. He would forget about everything else, his senses; his environment, leaving him completely vulnerable to harm.

Ryoma frowned.

Now wasn't the time to think about it.

Now, he was starving.

* * *

Moments passed. Plates were washed. And doors were locked. Streets were walked on. And by now, both Sakuno and Ryoma were standing in front of the school where it all started.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno called out after the young man who had been standing in front of Seigaku's entrance. "How long do you plan to stand there?"

"Don't rush me, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said as he continued to absorb the picture of his old school.

"Mou, but the students will start coming in soon." Sakuno huffed indignantly. But she couldn't help but break a smile as she continued to gaze upon the young man who stood in nostalgia. It has been a long time since they've last seen each other, which was why it came to her as a shock when Ryoma called her directly on her mobile right out of the blue.

_"Hey."_

_"Excuse me? Who is this?"_

_"It doesn't matter really. Anyway, I just called to asked why the hell is it you broke our promise?"_

_Sakuno's eyes widened._

_"Ryoma-kun?!"_

_"Bingo."_

_"Ryoma-kun—"_

_"Drop the kun, please. It's an ear-sore."_

_"My, look who's gotten all high and mighty." Sakuno laughed. Ryoma from the other end laughed as well._

_"It's nice to hear your voice again."_

_"You too."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean, nice to hear your voice again too." Sakuno laughed._

_"Oh." Ryoma laughed. "Man, has it been so long. Anyway, Sakuno, I'm visiting tomorrow. Do you mind giving me a tour? I'm sure a lot of things changed since I was gone."_

_"Oh sure, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno agreed. "Neh, why are you suddenly coming back home?"_

_"Well, if you really want to know, I'm stealing you back."_

Sakuno could only frown at the recollection.

What did he really mean when he said that he was stealing me back?

That one question stuck around raved her mind. But as Ryoma turned his head to look at his companion, Sakuno suddenly forgot about her queries and simply looked back into his eyes. Feeling as though time rewound that very instant, Sakuno held her breath as she looked back at the teenage Ryoma. There was something about the Sakura blossoms gracefully falling from the trees that day that complemented the look of acceptance and determination set on Ryoma's features. It was as if she was looking back at her old schoolmate. It was as if they were back in high school, leading a life of bliss.

She missed those moments.

"Ryuzaki."

"Hm?" She hummed in question.

"Will you really marry him?" He asked loudly enough for her to hear from a distance. Sakuno's eyes widened as she continued to stare back at the younger Ryoma, her crush; her first love. "I've met him, the guy you'll be marrying, he interviewed me twice before."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Ryoma laughed lightly albeit bitterly. "He seemed like a good guy."

"He is a good guy." Sakuno suddenly answered back.

"Figures." Ryoma commented to himself with a smirk. "You know what."

"Nani?" Sakuno asked as she walked towards Ryoma. Looking up at what the young man was eying since earlier that moment, Sakuno's eyes softened.

"I really missed this place. I really missed it." Ryoma said serenely. From the corner of her eye, Sakuno could see the overwhelming emotion fill Ryoma as he continued to stare at the symbol of his success. So she smiled gently as she turned to face the young man. Taking her hand up, Sakuno cupped Ryoma's cheek.

"And we really missed you." She uttered softly as she brought Ryoma into a tender; loving embrace. Ryoma's eyes widened briefly before he let the emotion envelope him. So placidly, he stood there as Sakuno's arms held him close. "I really missed you, Ryoma-kun." She said, suddenly breaking into a cry. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

Ryoma immediately tore away from her embrace, shocked to see her crying. He couldn't help but break a smile as she cried a joyful cry. With that, he held her with his strong arms and said,

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki." He muttered softly, teasingly. "You didn't change one bit."

Upon hearing this, Sakuno broke into laughter amidst the tears streaming down her cheeks. Because she knew that he was correct. She knew that amidst their separation, amidst the years that passed, she was still the same love-stricken girl she was since they first met. Growing up, landing a job, getting a boyfriend, getting engaged, it was all part of her reality, of her boring existence. She had no longer dreamed. She did not long for what was not available. She was a realist. She knew what she could acquire and what she could not. Which was why she just stood by the sidelines, that day, six years ago, when she knew that her love could never be. And she was correct.

But she didn't want to let it go. The emotions of love, of compassion, of joy, were all that moved her during her high school years. She wanted those emotions to sweep her off her feet. She wanted those emotions to fill her days.

For once, she wished that dreams could come true. That hopes could be heard and answered. That lives would grow happier each by passing day. For once, after four years of vowing never to cry again over a certain young man, Sakuno kept crying as Ryoma held her tighter.

"Ryoma." She said amidst her crying. "I'm still in love with you. I really love you."

She remembered those moments at work wherein her colleagues would rave about Ryoma's success. She remembered how she would smile sadly upon hearing her being called to join in. Her colleagues would be asking her about how he acted during his high school years and what kind of student he was. She sourly remembered how they would squeal and laugh in unison upon hearing Sakuno's answers to their meaningless questions. Sakuno then remembered the moment, the exact moment, wherein a man in her age group came up to her, blushing lightly and grinning. She remembered how her heart fluttered when he told her she was beautiful. And so it goes, she remembered the moment he told her he loved her. She remembered the moment wherein he promised he would take her sorrows away. And she remembered, that day, under the cloudy night, how he knelt on his knee, opened a velveteen box, and proposed to her.

She remembered how she accepted it. She remembered how he beamed amidst the sweat trickling down his nervous system. She remembered how she smiled.

Taking up her arms, she gently pushed Ryoma away. And with a smile she said,

"But I have a man who wants me. And I know that eventually, I'll learn to love him as much as I should." She told Ryoma as she sincerely looked into his widening eyes. Seconds after, Ryoma looked away and laughed lightly.

"I don't know how it turned out to this."

"It was the separation, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno answered lightly as she wiped her eyes. Ryoma chuckled.

"No. Not that." He said. "We were just taking a walk right?"

Sakuno couldn't help but break a smile.

"Anyways." Ryoma said as he stretched. "Now that the waterworks are done, how about you take a break and call your fiancé or something."

"Tell him how much you love him. I'm sure he'd love it. I've seen it work a million times in Korean Dramas." Ryoma laughed as he walked into the school, leaving Sakuno to stare at his fading figure. Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma had no time to watch Korean Dramas. Truth was, he thought to himself, that he loved it when she had told it to him.

So what more to the guy who holds your heart? Ryoma thought.

As I thought, Ryoma thought grimly. I have nothing to hold onto but tennis.

Slumping down on a tree, Ryoma closed his eyes and took a nap, hoping to wake to a brighter day wherein his heart will stop aching, wherein his heart would stop longing for someone who has been long taken.

So, as the worn young man slept on the soft grass, a tear escaped his closed eyelids and it slowly but gradually fell onto the grass. And for the first time, it rained salty; unshed tears.

* * *

"_The truth about love is that it does not exist_." His first agent told him as he forced Ryoma to sign the contract that completely tore him from those whom he had loved tremendously.

_Japan_ doesn't exist.

There is nothing but tennis, money, and women.

**…_Liar_**

"I really love you."

"I've loved you ever since first year."

"I still love you."

"I really, really love you."

"I really loved you."

"I have always loved you."

* * *

_The truth about love is that when you find it, cherish it and never let go. _

"Aishiteru, Ryuzaki."

* * *

**TBC**

I pity Ryoma for not receiving a manual or a self-help book on true love. :( And for having to stick with those lousy; brainwashing agents. They may have turned Ryoma into a tennis champion, but other than that, he's lost everything else.

At least, that's what I wanted to portray in the story.

Either way, pray that someday, I will write about Sakuno ending up Ryoma.

Sorry for the grammatical errors! And if you also didn't understand. :))

Okay, so, just to settle this, the stealing back part, the cliffhanger, wasn't that important. Ryoma never had a plan to start with. _I _never had a plan to start with on how _Ryoma _would win Sakuno back. If I had thought about that, it would lead to me losing track of what I wanted to show. :)) Besides, if he brought up the fact that he wanted to steal her from her fiancé, it wouldn't be right after their separation. :)) I just added that in to add fuel to the fire.

Gomenasai! :))

Japanese words! Ask if you don't understand! :))


	16. A Whole Life Long

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

**Age: whatever you see fit **

**A/N: Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**A Whole Life Long**

It took him three years to return to her. And after that, he wasted no time.

* * *

_Sakuno's Point of View_

_

* * *

_

_i. Elsewhere_

* * *

Nothing but the cool breeze blew pass me, leaving me contented and at peace as I lay there on the comforting grassland. Slowly, my consciousness slipped away as the trees swayed to and fro. And I smiled unknowingly in ease as I gradually fell asleep.

"Hn." a subtle whisper caught my ear. But sleep continued to call for me, and so I continued sleeping yet half-awake. "Ryuzaki."

The voice wouldn't stop, I thought as my eyebrows scrunched up in discomfort.

"Ryuzaki." The voice, now gruff, repeatedly called out albeit softly. But I still wouldn't budge. I wasn't sacrificing solitude that easily.

"Oi. Wake up, wobbly hips."

"Whaa--at?" I suddenly cried as I caught myself sitting up in an instant. And even though I couldn't see it, I could tell that my eyes were wide open. There and then, I found myself staring upon my ex-boyfriend, Ryoma Echizen, who was looking as smug as ever. Slowly, I saw his lips twitch. And at this, I couldn't help but stare at him straightly as he fell into a laughing fit.

"You never change do you?"

Yes. Ryoma, even after a year, after two years, I haven't changed. Oh no, sir. Not even a bit. Was what I wanted to sarcastically tell him so that he could stuff it into his mouth now glazed in mirth. But instead, I kept staring at him, rather furious.

"Mada mada dane."

And off he goes with his trademark insult. I glared at him even more. But even amidst this, he kept laughing. Can you imagine the nerve?!

"Mou." I bit out in defeat as Ryoma kept laughing there. We've been together for a good three hours since he came back from America and yet we haven't even had a decent conversation. I frowned. Our conversations always ended up into insults and degrading laughter, mostly by him obviously.

"Anyway." Ryoma suddenly said, his mouth mute of laughter, as he fell on his back and laid his head on my lap.

"Eip!" I yelped when he looked back up at me with a smirk on his face.

"You're so easy to tease." He suddenly commented as he kept staring at me.

"Mou. And you don't know when to stop."

"Oh, I know when to stop." He replied rather hastily with a mischievous grin playing on his features.

"Anyway. As I wanted to say, I want to eat all Japanese tonight."

"Oh. Okay, no problem." I answered, quite blankly to my conscious voice. "We'll order from Kawamura-san."

"No can do." Ryoma fluently said in English. And it rather bugged me because I, unlike him, was not fluent at all. "I want you to cook for me."

"Mou. That's asking too much."

"My, I guess the Japanese aren't as hospitable as I thought."

"Mou. Fine." I bit out once more, in pride-strickening defeat. Ryoma just laughed and I couldn't help but plop his hat over his degrading laughter.

"Oi!" He lashed out as he grabbed his cap off his face. I only grinned at him as I saw him fume lightly.

"Mada mada dane." I uttered mockingly as I started standing up, obviously hoping that Ryoma would fall ungracefully on the grass. But even before I could do it, Ryoma yanked my arm.

"It's my cap."

"So?"

"It's the cap I lost before. Sometime in High School." He said as he dwelled deeper into his memories. "Where'd you find it?"

"Well, if you must know, I found it lying on top of a bench that day after you left."

"Oh. Thanks for keeping it." He said as he pecked my cheek and placed his cap right on. "So, where are we going now, darling?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ryoma-no-baka." I managed to laugh out. We weren't in a relationship, he just loves teasing me.

"Mada mada dane."

"How about we skip home to dinner?" I told him with a laughing grin.

"Sure thing, love."

"Oh, Ryoma, you spoil me." We both laughed.

* * *

= HOME =

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

| [+] [+] |

-----' '-----

"""""" """"""

* * *

_ii. Home_

At home, I prepared him his favorite sushi and a steaming pot of Sukiyaki.

"You know, we really look domestic. How about starting a family, love?"

"Mou, Ryoma, your jokes are funny, but I'm hungry and I want to eat." I answered him as I tore my chopsticks apart, got a sushi, and stuffed it into my mouth. Needless to say, I noticed Ryoma staring at me with a certain look on his face. He was smiling, maybe a smirk? Though not almost it. I think I'll just dismiss it as a devious grin. I thought as I took another sushi.

"Ne, Sakuno." Ryoma suddenly called out with a serious tone.

"Hai?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Want more rice?"

"How long are you willing to wait?"

"Huh?" His question took me off guard. "Wait for what?"

Ryoma's face suddenly flushed as I continued to stare at his face. Looking away in irksome, he muttered.

"For me the next time I go."

"I--" I instantly flushed as well. I didn't know why, but I suddenly remembered that time years ago when Ryoma had left for America the second time. That moment wherein he had asked me this same question.

'How long can you wait for me?' a sixteen year old going-professional tennis athlete asked a red-faced brunette in the airlines that bright Sunday afternoon.

'Forever.' she softly muttered as she looked up to face the young teen with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. 'I'll wait for you forever.'

My face doubled its heat as I remembered that single event. I was so young back then. So very naive and ignorant about the reality of life. I remembered, waiting for him for ages, two years of watching him in interviews, endorsements, and tournaments, only wishing for him come back to me as I had dreamed when I was sixteen. But I've grown and learned. I knew now how to handle situations like these. After all, I'm an adult now, am I not?

"You know I'll always be here for you, Ryoma."

Ryoma's lips twitched upwards. And with it, a sensation of guilt flooded my stomach, because I knew I could never wait for him the way he really wants me to. After all, how can I wait for a man with no commitment? I've seen it all in the shoujo mangas and Korean dramas I've seen, when the girl waits for a guy who wasn't commited, the young heroine would always fall on her bottom and sob over her man holding onto a different woman.

No.

I knew, for one thing, Ryoma wasn't like that.

After all, he never had a girlfriend. So far in fact that people, and the media, think he's gay.

My lips twitched upwards.

Those people knew nothing about Ryoma.

Slowly, I looked up at Ryoma and surprisingly, he was staring back at me with that same smile. I rarely see him smile like that. But now that I think about it, I don't like that smile. It made me feel uncomfortable. But I must admit, I was genuinely dazzled by it. Unknowingly, I smiled at Ryoma. Catching sight of this, his eyes widened for a second before he smiled to himself.

"Rice, please."

He muttered as he gave me his cup. I took it with a small laugh. He looked so adorable sometimes.

"You know, I think this domestic lifestyle really suits us." He grinned. And right then and there, I couldn't help but tear my gaze from the rice cooker to look at Ryoma. It was then and there that it struck me. Did Ryoma love--

"Wait for me, okay?"

He repeated with a serious note.

* * *

= AIRPORT =

* * *

_iii. Airport_

A few days after, it was time for Ryoma to head back into the league. Another tournament was up. He needed to get fit, he needed to train.

He needed to leave.

So now, as I stand by and wave to him as he leaves, I started wishing to myself.

Ryoma I don't know how many times I've accompanied you to the airport, but it doesn't matter as long as you promise me to return.

I was wishing like I was a teenager again, but it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter at all. I told myself simply as I smiled and walked away.

Unlike before, I didn't calculate the number of days, months, and years he'd be away before he returned.

It didn't matter anymore.

It didn't matter at all.

* * *

= 10 Years Later =

* * *

_iv. Ten Years Later_

"Blue's better."

"No. Red."

"Aww, come on. You just want him to have the same trademarks as you, Ryoma please." A brunette carrying a seven month old child on her arms huffed in light frustration as she turned to the sales lady. "The blue Prince racquet please."

"Sakuno." A man with jet black hair hissed dangerously as he emerged from behind a corner shelf. "This wouldn't even be a problem if we had made him a customized racquet."

"Ryoma! He's just a baby! You shouldn't spoil him that quickly!"

"So you're telling me to buy him his first racquet that's just like every body else's?"

"Oh, don't go egotistic on me Ryoma." The brunette snarled.

"Smile over here at the camera Sakuno-chan." A hyped up voice suddenly cutted in. Sakuno turned around to face the camera and frowned.

"Did you just see Ryoma, just because he's a major celebrity, he wants everything pristine and glossy." She said indignantly as she gently stroked the child on her arms. "I want him to lead a normal childhood. Live a good life. A normal life."

"Aww, look at Ryoma." The chirpy camera woman grinned as she turned the camera to catch Ryoma's softening gaze. "Look at the camera Ryoma!"

"Mou, Tomoka."

"Aww! Ryoma's blushing!"

"Tch. Okay, how about we get him that racquet to play with, and I'll get him a customized racquet when he starts playing the real game. Does that sound good for you?"

"Yes." Sakuno smiled grateful as she turned around gracefully and made her purchase.

"Ano... do you mind if I get your autograph?" The clerk suddenly asked. Ryoma, taken back could only raise a brow at the teenager. "You're like my number one idol."

"Hn." Ryoma grinned as he signed his name. "You play tennis?"

"Uh, a little. I'm just an amateur." The guy answered nervously as he got hold of his signitured racquet.

"Well, if you're passionate about tennis, or anything for that matter, let nothing stop you. And make sure that you're not casting anybody away."

"Thank you." The young man said in genuine gratitude.

"Kyaa! Ryoma's so cool!"

"So the blue racquet?"

"Yeah."

Later on that day, after watching memories from a old home video, a seven year old walked out of his house and onto the tennis court behind his house, a silver racquet on his grasp.

"Hey, dad."

"Hm?"

"I can't thank you enough for the customized racquet." The child laughed.

"Well, I know what a guy wants."

"That blue Prince racquet was crap."

"Watch your mouth." Ryoma said dangerously as he glared at his son. "Watch your mouth when you're in front of your mom."

And with that, the young son and the young father laughed their hearts out.

* * *

It took him three years to return to her. And after that, he wasted no time.

* * *

Wanted to upload a story XD

Hope you liked it. :

**TBC. **


	17. Meeting You Year After Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Meeting You Year after Year**

"Rather than forgetting about me, remember me all your life. Remember to stay by my side forever."

* * *

_I. First Meeting_

Ever since Junior High, Ryoma had been nothing less than a Grand Slam champion. He was famed and fortuned. And he needn't anything more. Which was why one night, during a Christmas party of a good friend, he found himself stricken with a feeling alien to him.

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma could only stare. It had been four years since he last saw her. And much to his akin, his heart clenched like how it did four years ago.

"Ryuzaki."

She smiled at him as she bowed her head in acknowledgment, a few strands of her hair falling on the side of her face.

"How have you been?" He hastily asked. His heart still clenching.

"Fine." She answered, continuing to smile.

"Ah." Was all Ryoma could reply. And all that follwed was an awkward silence.

"If you don't mind, Ryoma-kun. I'll be going back to my seat." Sakuno finally said, once again bowing. As she was about to turn on her heel, Ryoma suddenly reached out for her. With widened chocolate orbs, Sakuno could only face Ryoma's face, reddened but still as handsome as ever.

"It's good seeing you again." He said.

"A-ah." Sakuno stuttered, turning red.

.

.

.

.

The whole night, Ryoma could only stare at Sakuno as she minggled and bonded with her friends. And at the end of the night, as he approached his porsche, he couldn't help but laugh at himself for being such a love-stricken fool. Staring back at the hazy reflection on his car, he seethed at himself.

"Don't go out of character, Echizen."

.

.

.

.

"Ryoma-kun?" A voice suddenly called out. Immediately, Ryoma spun around, surprised to hear someone stayed behind. But even more embarrassed about his current guise.

"Ryuzaki." He greeted as the person approached.

"Hai." Sakuno nodded, holding onto her jacket. "What were you doing?"

Ryoma's ears reddened.

"I was looking for something."

"Ah." Sakuno smiled knowingly, making Ryoma's cheeks start to tint.

"How about you? What were you still doing inside?"

"Oh. I locked up." She answered. "I own the place." She grinned cheekily. Ryoma started to smirk. "Mada mada dane, ne Ryoma-kun?"

Sakuno said, beating Ryoma to his own punch line.

"If you say so." Merely shrugging, Ryoma smirked at her, causing Sakuno to flush.

"Baka, Ryoma-kun!" She cried as muffled as she could, whilst childishly pushing Ryoma. "You haven't changed one bit!"

Ryoma couldn't help but laugh.

"Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki."

.

.

.

.

After Ryoma drove Sakuno home, which was only a few blocks from her shop, they bid each other farewell.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled sweetly as Ryoma lowered his window.

"No problem." He grinned. Sakuno's smile widened.

"Neh, when's your next game?"

"In about three weeks, why?"

"Oh. Then, will you be staying in Japan long?" Sakuno assumed, almost sounding hopeful. It was as if she was giving him a hint. But Ryoma only nodded his head in contrary.

"No. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." Sakuno mouthed, moving away from the crook of Ryoma's car. "Then... I guess I'll catch you on the television." She smiled.

Ryoma nodded. He knew that face. The smile that contradicted itself.

"Good night, Ryoma-kun. Happy birthday."

And suddenly, as Sakuno started walking away, Ryoma remembered why their relationship never really could have worked out.

.

.

.

.

_2. Second Meeting_

"Another Christmas party."

Ryoma nodded.

"Another Christmas party." He repeated languidly.

"Touya Matsumida." The guy said, holding out his hand.

"Ryoma-"

"I know who you are." Touya laughed, as he shook Ryoma's hand.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"I don't understand it." Touya suddenly said after his fourth beer bottle. "If you hate these get togethers so much, why come? I mean, you travel the whole world. Why go back home would you want to come back here, right?"

"Why do you come back here, year after year, when you seem bored out of your wits?"

Ryoma merely stared nonchalantly at the ditsy fellow beside him, his eyes, lazing around a certain brunette.

"Friends."

Touya applauded him.

"Well, as for me," Touya grinned at him, placing an arm over Ryoma's shoulders.

"What brings me back here is love." He said in finality as he directed Ryoma's gaze towards a brunette.

Sakuno Ryuzaki came into the picture.

It was the first time she seemed to have noticed the two. So she simply gave them a grin and proceeded back to her friends.

Ryoma couldn't help but blush.

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma-kun."

.

.

.

.

_3. Third Meeting_

It was the first time he saw it. He knew this day would have come eventually. But he never anticipated it to be this soon.

"When did he propose?"

"Just three days ago." Sakuno laughed, holding out her hand as the lady-folk studied her engagement ring.

"And he couldn't have waited to propose on Christmas Eve?" Tomoka laughed in hysterics along with the other ladies.

"Lucky bastard, ei?" Touya suddenly commented behind him. Ryoma could only stare at him incredulously. Touya had a huge grin on his face. And without being able to stop it, he playfully punched the air around Ryoma's build. "Actually, I'm that lucky bastard." He laughed.

Ryoma merely ignored the man and turned around as he headed towards the exit, leaving a bewildered Touya staring at his back.

.

.

.

.

"Ryoma-kun! I didn't notice you."

"Where's Matsumida?" Ryoma said as a greeting as he stood erect from leaning on his car.

"He went ahead."

"If I gave up professional tennis, will you leave him?"

"What?" Sakuno asked incredulously. "What are you talking about, Ryoma-kun?"

"I'm telling you to leave him. He's stupid. You shouldn't be around stupid. Pick someone else."

"Wha-at?"

"You heard me. Pick someone else!"

"Ryoma-kun no baka! Where is all this coming from?" Sakuno answered back furiously. "I haven't heard from you for years and years unend. And suddenly, you tell me this! Don't test my patience, Ryoma-kun."

Taken back, Ryoma glared at her saying,

"You just don't get it, do you. I'm trying to say something here!"

"What is it then!"

"Give me a few more years. And I'll come back. And then I'll propose. And then I won't be a stupid prick taking you away from who you should truly be with."

.

.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

.

.

A few days later, news traveled that Sakuno Ryuzaki canceled her engagement to Matsumida.

.

.

.

.

_4. Fourth Meeting_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5. Fifth Meeting_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_6. Sixth Meeting_

"I can't wait forever, Ryoma-kun." A sigh whispered to the cold winter's wind.

"One last year." She whispered to herself.

.

.

.

.

_7. Seventh Meeting_

"Forget about me."

.

.

.

.

"That's enough, Echizen." Momoshiro said, taking Ryoma's ninth bottle from his hold.

"I never knew it would hurt this much." Ryoma croaked, as he rested his head on the bar table. "I never should've let her go."

Momoshiro could do nothing but stand there. That was all he could do to comfort his best friend.

"One more bottle." Ryoma grunted to the bartender, able to raise only a few fingers to gesture to the man. Momoshiro sighed as he took back his seat, deciding to give one for the team.

"Make sure you're paying Ryoma."

"Ah." Ryoma grunted in answer, this time, only raising a thumb.

.

.

.

.

Momoshiro had called Ann in a croak, managing to tell her where he was and to pick them up.

.

.

.

_THUD_

_THUD_

_THUD_

.

.

.

Sakuno woke up at 2:30 am because of the loud banging of her door. Muttering a few curses, she stood from her bed and struggled to reach her door. Looking through the peep hole, her eyes widened. And in an insant, she unlocked her door.

"Just dropping off extra baggage, hope you don't mind." Ann greeted, gesturing to Ryoma who could barely stand up.

"Ha-hai." Sakuno pipped as she caught Ryoma before he fell. "What happened to them?"

"Drunken stupor." Ann said, pissed. "And I think I know who caused it." She hissed, hitting Momoshiro square on the head.

"Oww!" He cried in agony. "Let's just go home already." Momoshiro whinned, ranging over ditsy to drunk.

"Anyway, good night, Sakuno." Ann smiled. Sakuno could only nod as she tried to keep Ryoma erect with her whole body.

.

.

.

.

Sakuno was only able to make it to her couch before falling on her bottom. The upper half of Ryoma lay on top of her, fast asleep. Whilst his knees were lying on the floor. Sakuno couldn't help but smile to herself.

How uncanny for them to fall into this situation.

Gently brushing his hair, Sakuno sighed and started to drift off to sleep.

.

.

.

.

Sakuno woke up later on that morning to the sound of vomit hitting water.

And groaning. Lots of it.

Staggering up, Sakuno rearranged her sofa before approaching Mr. Hangover.

"Are you okay in there, Ryoma-kun?" She asked as she approached him.

"Don't you dare come here." Ryoma suddenly said in between fixes.

Sakuno immediately halted. Turned. And proceeded to cook breakfast.

.

.

.

.

Inside Sakuno's washroom, Ryoma couldn't help but bite out his luck as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

Was kami-sama killing him with humiliation?

It wasn't suppossed to be this way. They weren't supposed to meet ever again.

NEVER.

That was the whole meaning of the "Forget about me" ordeal.

FUCKING SHIT.

Thus ensued the third wave of bile.

.

.

.

.

The moment Ryoma walked out of the john, he found Sakuno filling glasses with orange juice, wearing an apron. The table had been set. There were eggs and bacon and ham and bread and whatever you had during breakfast. The lighting was perfect. And she looked rather homely.

Amidst his hangover, Ryoma couldn't help but smile.

.

.

.

.

Rather than forgetting about me, remember me all your life. Remember to stay by my side forever.

.

.

.

.

"Marry me, Ryuzaki."

I love you too much to let you go.

* * *

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. Cookies~! Its 3:50 am over here! Haha.


	18. The Tennis Prince

Disclaimer: I don't onw POT.

* * *

The Tennis Prince

* * *

_If you want to know the meaning of true love, look me up._

.

.

.

.

That was what was written on the scrunched up piece of paper Sakuno Ryuzaki found on a tray of one of the business class passengers. Turning her head back to where she came from, she caught sight of her ward, a handsome young man with smooth ebony locks and golden eyes. The young man, probably in his early twenties, was horribly flushed. Sakuno's auburn eyes twinkled knowingly as a thought crossed her mind.

She had an inkling that her attendee was in love.

.

.

.

.

Being a stewardess for over a year had its perks. For Sakuno, what beat reaching far-off places was meeting people of high rankings in society. And her charge was no different. She knew him. He was Echizen Ryoma, the back-to-back Grand Slam champion. Of all the gossip of him having a woman, or a gay life-partner, she would never have thought of any of those to be true, even in the slightest. But as her eyes continued to wander to his figure looking so flustered and love-stricken, she knew in her soul that it was true no matter how much she wanted to deny it.

To say she wasn't dismayed by the thought was to say she was lying. Anyone, old or young, ugly or beautiful, smart or stupid, male or female, would end up grief-stricken with any news pertaining to their favorite idol finally marrying. And she knew Ryoma. He was the two kinds of men women would kill to call their own. He was the type who only gets married once. And the type who stays married.

How did she know? Ryoma himself had told her once, bluntly during their high school days. She knew he would've forgotten about her by now. But it was fine with her. She understood her friend. He always had more important matters to attend to. Matter like tennis, an now, his future spouse.

Pushing aside her silly musings, she proceeded to push her cart of goodies towards the hand raised near the tennis prince's seat. The sight that greeted Sakuno was that of an old woman, probably a high ranked business woman of a well-known corporation.

"A glass of scotch with a twist." The woman said with a hint of British accent in her words.

"Of course." Sakuno replied smoothly as she bended for the cupboards. From within it, she produced a bottle of fine wines and took what she needed. Carefully, she poured the beverage into a glistening glass. "Here you are."

"Thank you." The old woman said, turning her grey eyes over to catch a glimpse of Sakuno's build. With a final nod, Sakuno proceeded to a different section. Taking back her cart, she nodded off to a colleague and disappeared beyond the lush drapes of the business class to the economy class.

It took Sakuno over an hour before she returned to her usual station. The moment she did, she was first to notice Ryoma Echizen's languidly raised arm. Her heart tugged in her chest. She was about to approach him. When suddenly, her colleague beat her to it. Casting aside the faint shock chilling her movements, Sakuno brought it in herself to smile at the sight before her. She merely walked pass the two to the back where her plane seat was. Her friend Shioka probably has her own little crush on the tennis prince. It was rather obvious since the woman was usually very professional, given this one exemption.

"He wants another pad of paper." Shioka gushed in the faintest sound she could muster as she passed by Sakuno to get the pad she needed from the supply station. Sakuno smiled amused as her eyes followed her hurrying friend. "He's so cute." Shioka whispered once more as she passed Sakuno and headed straight for the tennis star. Nodding after her, Sakuno agreed silently.

My, she wondered. The woman who must've caught his heart was one beauty. She couldn't even start to fathom her whole being.

It was almost past midnight when Sakuno noticed an arm raised up in a distant with her drowsy eyes. Shaking her head to fight off the sleep tempting her weary eyes, Sakuno stood up and walked gracefully towards her ward. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the handsome young man from her musings look up to her with equally widened eyes.

Immediately, a smile garnered her features as she said.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"I—" Ryoma started. His face was still flushed. Sakuno noticed, albeit failing to notice her equally pink face. "Water."

"Just a moment." Sakuno answered, flashing him another pretty smile before turning her back to him. As she left, she could still feel the heat of his gaze. And by all means, it was killing her. Finally seeing him again for the first time was bringing back a surge of emotions she never knew she kept. She knew it was petty and stupid. But she still loved the man, she soon realized. No matter what they say. No matter what he did. No matter what he didn't do.

She was still that head over heels stricken high school girl from back then.

She loved him.

She loved those nights walking home with him.

She loved those games, those games wherein he would invite her under his own accord amidst the howling of his rumbustious teammates.

She loved those times he'd come over to her house to drop of something from his father.

She—she loved him no matter how much it died down within her. Finally setting sight of him after all this time was an indication of what she truly felt—

_Thud!_

Sakuno's face rushed with a sudden splurge of blood, realizing she had just tripped and fallen down. Looking around her, she caught the gazes of a few of the sleeping passengers now woken up by her crash's noise. Perhaps, a fallen stewardess was a sight not seen in a daily basis. Bringing herself up, Sakuno proceeded to brush away the invisible specs that stuck on her uniform and strutted, with the dignity her colleagues taught her, to get Ryoma Echizen's water.

It took her a few minutes, and a few deep breathes by the supply station, before she returned to Ryoma with her huge cart.

"Here you are, sir."

"Thanks." Ryoma muttered under his breathe, not even bothering to look up as Sakuno handed the glass to him. Apparently, he was back to his diligent note-taking and analysis. This delighted Sakuno to no end. Not only did he fail to witness her display of clumsiness earlier, he also forgot about her. As bitter as she was about all this, she couldn't help but take it as a gift from the heavens. After all, she didn't want to be reacquainted with the man. It would've been too awkward. Plus, she was more of the love-him-from-far-away type of girl. This was just perfect.

"Hey."

"Yes?" Sakuno smiled, automatically turning once more as she cursed her luck, back to the handsome young man. "Did you need anything else?"

"No." Ryoma answered back frankly. His face was still pink as he batted his eyes, looking deeper into Sakuno's features. "It's just that—"

Blushing, he turned away immediately.

"Never mind."

"Hai." Sakuno replied, unsurely staking away with her cart. The whole flight, that was the last time she had gone anywhere near Ryoma.

When they had landed, Sakuno waved off to her colleagues and proceeded to the terminal's gate. Looking around for a bouncing twenty-two year old with lush brown hair, Sakuno's eyes widened as her eyes rested on her friend apparently talking to none other than the tennis prince himself. It was a good time to curse her karma.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka Osakada screamed from the waiting area. Blushing at the shared gazes of Ryoma and Tomoka, Sakuno proceeded to walk towards them stiffly.

"Tomo." Sakuno smiled uneasily as Tomoka enveloped her in a huge embrace.

"You won't believe who just walked out your terminal, Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed as she pointed over to Ryoma who stood handsomely with his hands inside his pockets. "It's Ryoma-sama." Tomoka told Sakuno in both a soft whisper and a cheeky grin. Sakuno turned her gaze over to a rather miffed Ryoma.

"Yes." Sakuno said with a smile adorning her pretty features. "I actually got to wait on him."

"Oh! Really?" She cried in glee as she turned to Ryoma with glittering eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, Ryoma-sama? Don't tell me you've forgotten all about Sakuno!"

Taken back, Ryoma said in a curt tone.

"I didn't forget about you, okay?"

"Then what's her name!" Tomoka prodded, raising a challenging brow at an irked Ryoma.

"Tomo, please."

"This is ridiculous."

"How about her birthday! You've attended practically half of her celebrations!"

"I—"

"Her first crush? Her grandmother?"

"Her address? Her job?"

"Tomoka!" Sakuno practically screamed. Laughing, Tomoka turned to her friend with a cheeky grin and Cheshire eyes.

"I'm just joking. Just joking." She said, winking over to Ryoma who suddenly went back to blushing. Sighing, Sakuno turned to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry about that, Ryoma-kun."

"It's okay." Ryoma replied casually, not bothering to turn to her as he adjusted the strap of his body bag.

"Where are you headed, Ryoma-kun? If you don't mind me asking." Sakuno asked with a gentle smile. Shrugging, Ryoma told her.

"I'm taking a cab home. I'm actually here to surprise everyone."

"Oh, that makes sense. Since you've gone home incognito, there's no press around."

"Hn."

"Why don't we help you hail a cab?" Sakuno offered as the three stared walking towards the gates of the airport. Turning to her, Ryoma told her simply.

"No need."

"No, let us!" Tomoka grinned, urging Ryoma to start walking with them towards another section. "After all, it's the least I can do after pestering you so much since you've arrived."

"Whatever." Ryoma grunted as he saw Sakuno laugh behind them. When the three got a cab, Ryoma was about to bid the two girls farewell when Tomoka suddenly stopped him.

"Oh, shoot!" She cried. "I have to leave as well. My boss needs me."

"Take care of Sakuno, alright?"

And with that, Sakuno was shoved unceremoniously into the cab with a rather fazed Ryoma.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun." She apologized for the nth time that day as the cab drove speedily away. To her bewilderment, Ryoma turned to her amusedly.

"It's alright." He said softly. His face was suddenly at ease as he stared into her eyes. Sakuno's auburn eyes softened as she returned his gaze. Slowly, a smile made its way into Ryoma's handsome features, yet again taking Sakuno by surprise. And he told her, with the smoothest voice she has ever heard, "I guess this is the time where I tell you that I didn't return to surprise my folks."

"I-then why?" Sakuno stuttered in a hushed tone as Ryoma's dazzling gaze continued to capture her. Smirking, Ryoma told her finally.

"I returned just to tell you how much I love you."

* * *

**END.**

I could give it a spin from Ryoma's workings if you want. And re-edit too, if you want. Just tell me. And feel free to comment.


End file.
